Merry Exmas?
by immortal werepire
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Masen. Two exes. One holiday adventure. Merry Ex-mas to me? Based off of Ex-mas by Kate Brian. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE R&R! looks better than it sounds, promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **

Seventeen year old Bell Swan's parents just left for a quick trip and she's planning the party of the season for when they leave. But when Emmett, a Christmas-obsessed little brother, discovers the North Pole is melting, he and his best friend Jasper, take off on a runaway mission to save Santa.

Bella has to get Emmett home safely before her parents come back on Christmas Eve, but the only person who can help her do the task is Jasper's older brother, Edward- her musician, anti-life ex-boyfriend.

It'll take more than a Christmas miracle for Edward and Bella to get over their differences and find their delinquent brothers. _But could a journey destined for disaster help these polar opposites fall in love. . .all over again? _

-***-

**Characters**

Bella Swan-17- older sister of Emmett and Edward's ex-girlfriend.

Emmett Swan-8- Bella's _little_ Christmas-obsessed _brother _

Edward Masen-18- the musician, anti-life ex-boyfriend of Bella and Jasper's older brother

Jasper Masen-8- Emmett's best friend and Edward's little brother

Jacob Black-19- Bella's new boyfriend and best friend's older brother

Leah Black-17- Jacob's younger sister and Bella's best friend.

-***-

**Based off of story: Ex-mas By: Kate Brian**

^awesome story, go buy it(:

**Characters belong to: Stephenie Meyer**

**Having the idea to combine the Twilight Characters into this story belongs to: me(:**

-***-

**Chapter One**

North Valley High School

Los Angeles

December 22

2:43 P.M.

_Mr. Banner has got to be kidding. _

It was literally seconds before the last bell would ring, signaling us to leave this torture chamber for two whole weeks filled with Christmas Cookies and presents, and he was handing out some earth science homework that he expected to be done.

"He's totally insane." Leah Black mumbled to me as she took the packet that was about global warming and polar ice caps.

I sighed in annoyance with her. Winter break was about to begin and there were far more important things than polar ice caps. For example, the biggest party this school has ever seen. Which I happen to be throwing. Tonight.

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Finally!

Leah and I sprung from our seats and got caught in the commotion as we ran into the hallway. She linked her arm through mine and we skipped through the crowd of buzzing people. We walked out the doors and were greeted by the bright sun shining and the beautiful smell of sweet, sweet freedom.

All the other kids rushed outside, ignoring the beautiful blue sky and tall palm trees South California had to offer, their only concerns being to get home or come to my party tonight. Leah and I perched on the steps as people crowded around us, mostly girls.

"I hope you're all ready for the party tonight!" Leah smiled, her white teeth gleaming against her dark tanned skin. She flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder, her dark eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Leah is definitely my opposite in looks and personality. While Leah looks like a beautiful Native American, I look like Plain Jane herself, with dark curly brown hair, brown eyes, and very pale skin. The sun does nothing for my skin, I'll burn first and my skin will be red as lobsters for a week, then just fades back into white, I always envied Leah for her beautiful russet color skin. And personality wise, Leah is loud and overly confident, where I'm quieter and not confident at all, though I'd never let anyone else see that.

I smile as everyone cheers and Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, two inseparable senior classmates, form around Leah and me.

"I can't believe my parents are finally leaving town." I say with a dramatic eye roll. All of them press closer and I can't help but feel happy my façade is working. I've worked hard to get this far, after all.

"Is J coming?" Leah asked flashing her infectious smile, the same one her brother had, and was just as charming.

"Definitely. He wouldn't miss this!" I explained with a smile. J was Jacob, Leah's older brother and my boyfriend. We've been dating for the past two and a half years and he was coming down from college, where he was a freshman, to my party tonight. We haven't seen each other much since summer, with him packing and getting ready for college and me starting me senior year, I was really excited to see him tonight.

"You're so lucky." Alice gushed and the other girls nodded in agreement.

If only they knew my luck. I've never been lucky, up until two years ago, of course. But before then, my life was a disaster.

I pushed the thoughts aside as the conversation about my party swelled up around me. My party was going to so amazing; people would for sure talk nothing about it for months to come. Everybody would forget to realize that I was a former nobody. No more is that Leah Black's best friend or you mean Jacob Black's girlfriend? No, no. I'd be Bella Swan, on my own.

And I could hardly wait.

My eyes caught a solitary figure heading toward the parking lot. His untidy bronze locks caught the sunlight making the colors shift from gold to reddish-browns. His basic black backpack was slung low on his shoulder.

Edward Masen. All alone. What a surprise.

Not that I felt bad for him in any way, shape or form. He chose to be that way: he didn't want friends. Not that people would want to be friends with him either, I mean witness his outfit: dark hoodie, plain dark colored t-shirt and ripped jeans , some including paint or grease stains and his trademark up yours, world stance. I had to admit it added, to his messy hair and brooding, lazy emerald eyes that were always filled with way to much attitude. He was everything infuriating wrapped in one tall, lean package.

I can't believe I dated him…

But it is what it is or really was what it was; besides it was all ancient history. Edward was my ex-boyfriend, something thankfully only a few people remembered with my new popular status and legendary boyfriend. Edward and I only dated through middle school and halfway through ninth grade when I started hanging with Leah and he acted like Leah was manager of 'Mega-Bitches-R-Us'. In the end we broke up and haven't talked to each other since, other than maybe a few words. Not that I wanted too, not after what he said.

My cell phone buzzed in my hand, the screen flashing Jacob. I excused myself from the crew before answering, as if they hadn't heard the Jacob ring tone: Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"Hey Jacob, please tell me you're on you way here." I answered still watching Edward as he threw his so-uncool-it-was-cool backpack into his old, rusted, red Chevy truck.

"Hey babe," Jacob spoke from the other line, his voice so low and husky; they way it'd always been. I could just picture him: dark cropped hair, russet-tan skin, broad football shoulders, huge biceps and the most gorgeous dark eyes, dark brown with a hint of golden-green around the pupil, in the state. Dating Jake was like a dream, except for the part where it was completely and utterly true.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too," He replied a little too quickly for my comfort,"but babe- I won't be able to make it down tonight, I'm really sorry."

"What?" My voice squeaked, like Minnie Mouse, in shock

"One of my professors sprang a take home final out of nowhere. I've already been sitting in the library for hours and there's no way I'll be able to finish this and make it down in time. It's gotta be in by 8 a.m. tomorrow, I'm really sorry Bella." I could almost see him frowning, his forehead creasing, drawing his thick brows together and scrunching his eyes.

"Ohh, it's okay. I totally understand." Leah raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at me in a question.

"But, I'll be home before Christmas, only a couple more days, babe."

"You just work on that final, I'd hate to be the reason if you did poorly. I'll see you soon." I said in my best Your-Amazingly-Understanding-Girlfriend voice and clicked my phone off.

"Uh-oh, Jake not coming?" Rose asked, her face looking fakely concerned. I wasn't as naïve as the others, I could spot a faker from miles. Maybe because I knew fake like that back of my hand…since I was it.

"Don't tell me my brother is too hung over too drive!" Leah laughed.

I grinned as breezily as I could. "No, he just bombed with an unexpected final. You should have heard how upset he was." I wrinkled my nose and smiled at her. "Your brother is so adorable!"

"I think I just barfed a little." Leah grimaced while everyone around us laughed. She threw her arm around me as we walked to her car. I leaned one her, glad I had a friend as good as her. SO maybe my boyfriend wouldn't be there on the night of the biggest party ever. I would never cancel, the North Pole might be melting but hell would freeze over before I committed social suicide.

-***-

I was checking over my to-do list on my laptop about my party, lots needed to be done but couldn't be. It would have been easier though if my parents would just leave!

"Emmett!" Renee Swan, my mother called, her voice reaching the whole house. "Can you please come get your football from the table?"

I could hear my little brother's thudding footsteps as he came racing down the stairs.

"Bella," Renee called to me this time, "you should see your brother throw this football, I think we have a little future star quarterback in our home!" She sing-songed.

"Mhmm, he is very special." I called back, even though I wasn't as impressed with Emmett's eight year old throw as my mother was.

"So what are you up too?" Renee appeared in the archway in front of me. Renee had pale blue eyes and light brown hair that was always pin straight and cut at her shoulders. She was small and slender but soft somehow. Kinda like me, or so that's what my father said.

I smiled as innocently as I could, while minimizing the IM box in case she suddenly developed x-ray vision and could read through the laptop screen and see me IMing my secret booze hook-up for tonight.

"Oh, you know, just talking to friends." I shrugged dismissively, trying to hide my guilt of almost lying to her. "So you all packed and ready to hit the road?" I asked enthusiastically, changing the subject.

"Yes, we're leaving in half an hour… Are you sure you're okay with babysitting Emmett till Christmas Eve?"

I sighed, trying hard not to roll my eyes. "Yes, Mom. You know some people actually hire seventeen year olds to watch children and I'm not even asking to be paid." I did understand her concern, it being the first time leaving Emmett alone with me for a couple days, but c'mon.

Renee didn't answer as she walked back into the kitchen, no doubt to give Emmett more unneeded attention. They, my mother and father, treated him like a baby; therefore, he acted like one, always trying to absorb attention he already fully had.

Emmett was a premature baby and born with complications. My parents freaked about the surgery he needed, as did I, but here we are eight years later, and he's perfectly healthy, mischievous, and extremely annoying as a younger brother should be and yet they still treat him like he could break at any moment. While they treated me like I was a hair away from becoming a juvenile delinquent when the truth was I got good grades (straight A's? check.), ate all my fruits and vegetables (and got milk? Check.), and went to a gym twice a week to keep myself strong and healthy (sculpted caves and biceps? Check mate.)

Oh well, some things will never change. I pulled up the IM box and typed:

_PARENTS LEAVING SOON, PARTY NEEDS TO START ASAP! _

A hand grabbed my shoulder my behind and I yelped.

"AH!"

"Ha-ha! Made you flinch!" Emmett crowed as he danced around from behind the couch. Little Brat.

"You're such a troll." I muttered, trying to calm my racing heart. That was a close one.

"So, I just broke my football by _accident_. Do you think Santa will bring me a new one?" Emmett asked excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement. Emmett was bigger boned than most children surprisingly since he was a preemie, and had a round face, rosy cheeks and dimples plus the same curly dark brown hair as my father in me. Although he got lucky and inherited my mother's pretty pale blue eyes.

I was careful on what to say, knowing my mom was probably monitoring our conversation. My parents loved how enthusiastic Emmett got over anything related to Santa.

"Sure. Just make you sure you won't act naughty or there will be nothing but coal under the Christmas tree."

"No new football?" He said worriedly.

"Nope." I let the 'p' pop.

"So always tell the truth Em, liars go on the naughty list." My mother called from the kitchen.

Emmett nodded and smiled before scrambling up the steps, to his room. I hoped he would grow up soon and not end up being mature deprived for as long as I was. Growing up, I had one best friend… A boy named… Edward Masen. We rolled into the boyfriend/girlfriend phase around seventh grade, sharing firs kisses and the hope and dreams of becoming rock stars. We were both into the same music, both played guitar, both sang, both knew each other, more than anyone else. Why he ever liked me was a mystery. I was the girl with frizzy hair and Ugly Betty fashion sense.

In high school, I finally woke up and smelled the no frizz Tresemme hair spray and met Leah. How? We got falsely accused of cheating in tests, were proved not guilty because of no hard evidence but still got two weeks worth detention. She actually talked to me and we grew closer, as Edward and I grew farther apart. He told I'd turned into one of 'them' and betrayed him. I ended up going to a party newly single and leaving newly coupled with Jacob. And just like that, I'd grown up.

I sighed, yeah fat chance of Emmett ever growing up with my parents.

-***-

I was standing here in the entry room listening to my mother's last minute to-do list for Emmett. Ya know, the "make sure Emmett goes to bed on time" or "make sure Emmett doesn't eat too many sweets" and my favorite, "make sure Emmett puts on clean underwear".

"Mom, Dad everything will be okay. It'll work out fine. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course Bells! You know how much of a worrier your mother is." My dad, Charlie Swan, stage-whispered to me, winking when my mother play scowled at him. My dad was a good guy, usually quiet and gruff, not really good at showing his emotions, but knew when to smile. He was very protective and stern with Emmett and I, he was head chief of the LA Police Department, so I guess he had a reason to be. I smiled back at him, taking in the way his brown eyes, same as mine, crinkled at the edges making him look ten years younger, even though he was losing some of his brown curls, also the same as mine.

"Bella, Emmett is not to bike over to Jasper's alone. I'm leaving my car here so you can drive him there whenever he likes, is that clear?" My mother added, in a tone that implied, "And only to go to Jasper's house". Actually for once, I didn't mind that I'd have to tow Emmett around to play dates, it worked perfectly for tonight. He gets a sleepover and I get to throw a party without my annoying family.

"Oh, and Bella, don't let-"

"Emmett play with matches without my supervision. Got it." My mother glared at me and I sighed. I got the sarcasm from Charlie obviously. "Mom_, take a deep breath._ Everything is going to be fine. We're going to be perfectly safe and sound. I've got it all control. I promise, okay?" I amended while shooing her to the door, where my father was patiently waiting.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella. Be safe. Don't do anything you wouldn't do if we were here." She smiled at me. "Emmett come give Mommy a goodbye kiss!"

Emmett bounded down through the hallway and into my mother's arms, hugging her as my dad ruffled his hair affectionately.

Oh Gosh, c'mon, c'mon! So close now… just a few more steps…almost out there door…

I expected him to pull away and run upstairs but instead he stood on his tippy-toes and whispered something into my mother's ear.

I felt my stomach sink as my mother's face paled and she turned her now cold blue eyes accusingly at me.

"A party?!" My mother demanded, her voice screeching though the silence. "Oh, Bella, tell me it isn't so!"

My stomach flipped and my heart pounded in my chest. Horror raced through my body, starting at my roots going all the way down to my toes.

"What?" I said weakly, cursing the shake in my voice. I've never been a good liar, only if I'd have a couple days before to rehearse it, but I was never, ever good on the spot like this. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"She was IMing her friends." Emmett chirped in as if it helped. "She said you guys were leaving soon and the party needed to start ASAP." His voice was angelic, just like his chubby red cheeks and sparkling eyes. Hmm, is it possible to kill an angel? Okay, okay. How about Satan's child disguised as an Angel? Eh?

"Bella!" My mother cried. "How could you?!"

"You can forget about going anywhere until Spring Break, young lady! God, Bella, how can we go to Phoenix now, huh? We obviously can't trust you enough to go now." My yelled, his face turning a purplish color from his fury. "We expected better from you than this, Isabella Marie." Oh crap, the full name AND middle name, I was in deep horse poop now.

"Well Aunt Jackie is expecting us to be there, it's her thirtieth anniversary, she's had it planned for a year. We have to go, but don't think you're getting away with this, Bella. You better not dare blame Emmett for this, he did the right thing! We'll discuss your punishment when we get home." My mother picked up her bags and walked to the door with my father.

They said goodbye again, showering Emmett in hugs and kisses, and giving me threats and glares. Before out the door, my mother promised to call me once she got on the road and slammed the door shut.

Along with my hopes and dreams of ever having my huge party. And the reason for ruining this party was standing nine feet away from me, smirking a way that made me want to slap him into next year.

My rage practically turned my vision red as I stared him down. If looks could kill, this boy would be burning alive. My mouth tasted of acid as I ground my teeth together and clenched my already white knuckles harder.

Emmett's smirk vanished, once he saw my face, and was replaced with wide eyes and a mouth shaped in terror.

"You can't take it out on me! I'll tell Mom and you'll get in so much_ more_ trouble!" Emmett cried immediately.

I could feel the anger, burning like dire, searing my gut. I didn't care if my brother was a preemie or that my parents thought he needed special treatment to make up for it. I wanted- no _needed_ to retaliate.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

I started to walk down the hall, away from him and into the kitchen where my school bag was.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Emmett asked nervously as he trailed behind me. Good. The little troll should be nervous. If it wasn't for my parents, I'd be kicking his ass right about now.

I rummaged through my bag and came up with the science homework I was given.

_Thank-you Mr. Banner_. I thought for the first and last time of my life.

I scanned the heading. Yep, all about the North Pole melting. Perfect. And I knew the one thought that would race through his tiny, unused brain when he read this: Who will save Santa?

I dropped it onto the breakfast bar in front of him, so I couldn't be accused of handing it to him. I'd simply say I was doing my homework, like the smart mature daughter I was, and Emmett, being the nosy little creep he is, read it and it wasn't my fault at all. How can I stop him from reading things he shouldn't?

_Always thinking ahead. _

Emmett cautiously picked up the article and read the title, then looked up at me warily.

I crossed my arms, daring him.

He continued reading and after a few moments Emmett's face fell in horror, true horror.

_Yes! _

I felt triumph soar through my body as I stormed out of the room.

_Merry Christmas, you little brat. _

-***-

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter, next chapter is where the real story starts, I'll be updating sometime this week so check it out. Tellme whatcha think, love it, hate it? I just wanna point out, I know Bella seems like such a snobby stuck up girl but don't worry, that'll change. This is just how the story has to start out, anyways, don't forget to review and seeya next update!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies(:

here's the next chapter, im not sure how you guys like this story so far so PLEASE spread it around... idk what people think of it and I want to know if im waasting my time):

anways for those who do read it, i hope you like this chapter. sorry for mistakes, i typed this as quick as possible!

**Chapter 2**

Swan Residence

Los Angeles

December 22

5:48 P.M.

An hour later here I am, sending texts, emails, posting bulletins on _Myspace _and _Facebook,_ that my party is off. I'm also sitting here receiving lost of unpleasant answers but not nearly as unpleasant as the every half hour check-in phone calls I'm getting from my parents. Emmett was over Jaspers, he asked to go over there after I dropped the bomb on him, so I drove him over and am relieved to have some peace and quiet to myself.

"It sucks." I mumbled into the house phone as I lay on my bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling. I didn't even bother using my cell phone. It was constantly beeping from the annoyed texts so I couldn't even use it.

"It is really lame. You're parents are pretty uptight." Alice Brandon chirped from the other line. She was the only one who didn't flip out on me the second I mentioned the party being canceled.

"Tell me about it. No big party for me." I grumbled.

"Well, this doesn't have to be the end. How about a change of houses?" Alice asked slowly.

I sat quickly upright, my head spinning momentarily. "What do you mean?" I was curious about what she had to say.

"Well, we could have the party at my house? Only if you don't mind of course." Alice said hurriedly.

I didn't answer I was too busy considering my options.

"I mean we don't have too. It was just a suggestion. I just knew how much you wanted this party." Alice said shyly.

I was touched. The girls in the clique never considered the other's feelings. Never, not once. And here Alice was, willing to throw my party for me at her house. Leah hadn't even offered to do that for me.

"Alice, that's awfully kind of you but I couldn't possibly-"

"Bella, it's not a problem at all. I know how much you wanted it..." Alice cut me off.

"Alice, if I could I would, but I can't anyways. I'm grounded and with my luck, my parents would somehow find out and I just can't take that chance." I admitted.

Alice chuckled, "You're a very good, mature daughter, you know that?" I chuckled along with her but it was off, forced. Mature. Because what I did to Emmett was so mature.

"Anyways, I have to go. Gotta keep the line free for the check in my parents are doing every half hours and I've got about two minutes till there next phone call." Alice giggled, she thought I was kidding.

"By Bella, sorry about your party." Alice sighed.

"It's okay. You could still throw a party if you want. Not for me, but for yourself. Don't let me bring your 'party' mood down!" I joked.

"Really?" Alice breathed. I chuckled at her breathlessness.

"Of course! Have fun."

"Oh thank you so much, Bella! It's going to be so great…" I barley listened as she drown on. Girl was talking a mile a minute, she must like parties.

"Your welcome, Alice. I'll talk to you later; throw the best party this school has ever seen!"

"Oh, I will! By Bella, thanks again." Alice yelled excitedly before I hung up.

I stared at the ceiling and realized how nice Alice was. I could easily talk to her and I noticed she was the first person I hadn't had to keep the façade up with. Sure I was upset about the party but secretly a bit relieved. I just took credit. I was only looking forward to this party because I'd see Jacob. And you see how that turned out.

But I also realized Alice hadn't kept up her façade either. She let herself act kind and caring and get over excited over a party. People in the clique always kept chill about everything. Alice and I hadn't. And to be honest, it was nice. I was able to just be me. Someone I hadn't been in two years. All because of _him_. After that, I wanted to change in every way possible. I became stuck up, snobby, cold, fake and everything else the typical popular girl is. I even went as far as changing my music taste to hip/hop, pop, or rap. And I hate rap. Anything rock or classical reminded me too much of him.

I scowled at the ceiling as if it was its fault. But it wasn't it's, it was his. And don't even ask me why I'm thinking of him, because I don't even know! I shouldn't be because Ed- darn! I mean he is a jerk. A jerk that broke my heart and changed me…

I hated to admit it but I was changing. Again. Yeah, changing in the course of one day. Wonderful. Lovely. Incredible. Too bad it wasn't.

I was tired of thinking about changing or not. Who cared? My life was always going to be a lie. A big fat, never ending lie.

I got up from the floor and looked at the clock. Emmett needed to be picked up. Good, I need a distraction.

Good? Did I just use Emmett and good in the same sentence? And without the word not? Oh man, this is worse than I thought.

-***-

6:31 P.M.

Emmett of course didn't come running out when I honked the horn. Typical.

I huffed as I parked my mom's car on the street and hopped out of the car. I pulled my baby blue Hollister hoodie tighter as the breeze picked up. It was probably in the fifties, too cold for me. I was used to anything over 70; anything lower was way too cold. Anytime I'd say that, my father would always bring up how cold it was in Forks, Washington when he was a kid.

The sun was starting to set, leaving it darker and windy. I shivered as it touched my bare legs in the little black soffe shorts I was wearing. I didn't bother dressing up, I was comfortable in these and I was just coming to pick Emmett up.

I knocked on the Masen's (Yes, that Masen… did I mention Emmett's best friend, Jasper, is Edward's little brother? Hmm, maybe because I was trying to forget myself...) front door. No answer. The wind whipped my long hair, tangling it around my face.

I knocked again, louder and more persistent. Still no answer. I was too cold to be patient, so I twisted the door knob and the door blew open from the wind. I quickly walked in and closed the door. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times, wincing at the knots, leaving it disheveled.

I glanced around and realized nothing in the house had changed, even after the divorce. Esme Masen, Edward's mom, got divorced a couple years ago from Edward Anthony Masen, Edward's father. It had been really hard on her and the boys but surprisingly, the house was still the same. Still very elegant and expensive looking, unlike Edward's clothes. It always amazed me when I'd look at him, after we broke up and notice how plain his clothes were when he could probably afford every guy item, plus more, in an American Eagle store.

"Emmett?" I called into the house.

Silence. I had a bad feeling creep into my stomach.

I moved to the staircase and listened, surprised to hear nothing other than the wind howling outside. Two eight year old boys were not most likely playing a quiet game. Boys are like wild animals, especially my little brother.

I walked into the den and found it empty except for furniture, a computer and photos faming the walls. One in particular caught my eye. It was a picture of Edward and Jasper, carefree on a beach somewhere and looked very recent. I turned my eyes away from Edward's shirtless, surprisingly buff form (were those abs?!), like it was something I wasn't supposed to see. Since when did Edward get a perfectly chiseled chest and abdomen?

I continued my searching till I found the kitchen. From there I heard loud music, thumping the floor beneath my Ugg boots. The basement.

I walked down the winding staircase and turned the corner.

There stood Edward, his back facing me, headphones clamped to his ears as he wailed on his electric guitar. I looked at his muscled back and smooth biceps that were straining through his black t-shirt. Everything about him made my stomach twist with rage and regret. Rage for ever letting him break my heart and dump me. And regret for ever giving him a reason too.

"Turn that down!" I yelled repeatedly until he stopped cradling his precious guitar and looked at me. His green eyes looked wide with surprise as he looked at me, well my bare legs and tousled hair but it was so quickly replaced, I thought I'd imagined it, with a mockingly bitter expression. The one he always gave me.

"What do you want, Bella?" He asked his voice gruff. I made him uncomfortable. _Well that makes two of us, bud. _

"I don't _want_ anything. I _need_ my brother back home now." I retorted.

"Well then go get him." Edward said it as if "Well duh, stupid bimbo" and that pissed me off. He had no right to talk down to me like that, the way he always has. And he had no right to assume I was dumb. You know what they say: don't assume, cause then you make an ass out of you and me. And yeah, he definitely made an ass out of himself. Then again, I couldn't think of a time he didn't.

"I would but he's not here. And neither is your brother." I said in a "Well duh, stupid asshole".

"Well, they were playing video games on the computer about twenty minutes ago." His tone was bored and he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, as if this was exhausting him, and then ran his hands up through his hair, making it stand. On any other guy, it'd probably look crazy, but with his dark, intense eyes it looked-

_Stop_. It looks annoying, because anything to do with Edward is just that/

"Well they obviously aren't now." I replied, my voice clipped. "You sure it was twenty minutes ago? You don't really keep track of time while _'playing guitar'_ do you?" My voice was extremely sarcastic and I knew I'd got him good. One thing you never do to Edward: critic his guitar or piano playing.

He looked at me then like he wanted to kill me, with his bare hands. His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a thin line. "Well then, let's go find them." He said in a very clam tone and brushed past me to head up the winding stairs.

We searched everywhere, the attic, Jasper's room, Esme's room, and even Edward's room. I was surprised that his was bedroom was still the same too. It smelled like soap and his cologne or whatever that smell was that was all Edward. I could almost see my old self dancing around while I would sing and Edward would play the piano. I shook my head. No, there was nothing here. At least not anymore.

"They're gone." Edward mumbled after we checked the laundry room.

Maybe it was all the band things that happened today or maybe it was how confusing my life had suddenly become with all the old memories deranging my head, but I'd had cracked. Or snapped. Probably both.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled. Yeah I know, the blame game never helps anyone but it felt good to yell.

"How is this my fault?!" Edward demanded. His eyes were sparking with anger that he was obviously trying to keep in check.

"You left them alone! Who on Earth leaves two eight year old boys alone?" I snapped. He glared down on me and I raced my chin in defiance, no way was I backing down, I was ready for a fight.

"_You need to calm down_." Edward said coolly and it only added to the fire to my fury.

"Calm. Down. Calm down? You want me to calm down?! Never tell a girl to calm down; it only makes us even more upset! Then we get all riled up. Do you want to see me get riled up? Well, I guess it's a bit too late now because I'm riled up! And wipe that dirty little smirk off your face, Edward." I sneered, puffing for breath from my rant. "You, of all people on this messed up planet, have no right to smirk at me lik-"

"Stop. Look, yelling at me might make you feel better," Could he read minds? "But it's not going to bring our brothers back. We have to think, not freak out."

I snorted, my temper still high, still in rant mode. "You think I'm freaking out? Wait till you see my mom's reaction when she finds out, on Christmas Eve, her son is missing!"

"Bella. _Take a deep breath_." Edward made a big gesture of taking a deep breath and I reluctantly did too, only because I realized those were the same exact words I'd told my mother, and if I was acting like her, than I was in trouble. "Now, give me a minute to think."

I snorted again, only this time in amusement. "You'll need more than a minute."

He ignored my comment and I could almost see a light bulb going on above his head, like the way they did on cartoons. He walked confidently into the den and leaned over the computer desk. He moved the mouse and the screen popped up. I walked closer, to get a better look, looking over his shoulder and saw Google Maps.

"_What the hell_?" Edward said baffled.

There was a big blue highlighted line from Los Angeles up to the edge of the US, into Canada then ending at its destination point.

The North Pole.

The article appeared in my mind. Who will save Santa?

_Oh, #$%!_

-***-

Four days till Christmas! (: (: review it makes me happy(:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers,

happy late Christmas!! hope you had a nice holiday, I had a great one. as we speak right now, i'm typing on MY new LAPTOP! (: best Christmas gift ever. now I can update way more often! yaaaayyy. anyways here's the next chapter. sorry for any typos, still trying to get the hang of this key board.

**Chapter Three**

Masen's Residence

Los Angeles

6:58 P.M.

"Oh my God, they're going to save Santa!" I blurted.

"What?" Edward sounded confused and turned to look at me. I hadn't noticed but I'd shifted so close, Edward's hip and mine were practically touching. I jumped back surprised.

He continued to stare at me like I was insane which could have been a possibility right about now. But I proceeded to tell him the story. All of it. When I was finished he still kept staring at me.

"What?" I bristled.

"Seriously Bella, that's how you get revenge? On an eight-year old? Threaten to kill Santa?" He shakes his head, as if unable to believe how immature I am.

"Well, it was my best bet! Did you believe in Santa when you were that young?"

"No, I didn't actually," He responded as he looked at the floor. His vulnerability made my gut twist with guilt. I'd forgotten how Edward's father never let him believe in any fairy tales or magic, it was really sad and I felt terrible for even saying that. "I really wanted to though, didn't you?"

"We don't have time for this." I said pushing the guilt aside, I was still Bella and he was still Edward, therefore we hated each other and there was no need to get emotional around him. In fact, I wanted to prove top him that I was not something he could just walk around on. So I continued rudely, "I didn't expect _you_ understand. You hate parties. And people. And fun."

"God, Bella, this isn't about your party! Although, I'm sure having the entire football team puke their guts out in your mom's rosebushes would be like nirvana for you." He rolled his eyes. "This is about how you treated your brother. He's still just a kid."

"Yeah, a kid whose a major pain in the ass. And now he's gone, so-"

"Yeah, as a result of what _you_ did. You can try and blame everyone else but it always gonna come back to you. So nice job, Bella, give yourself a nice pat on the back. Maybe the next time he does something you don't like, you can just tell him you took Santa yourself with an AK-47. Or better yet, you could just kick a few puppies. Who knows, maybe he'll learn his lesson?" Edward chirped with fake enthusiasm. Sarcastic Jerk.

"Well, you're the one who lost them. But whatever. How about we try finding them?" I used his fake enthusiasm and he glared.

I patted my hoodie pockets for my phone. Not there. I continued to feel myself up, looking for that phone and came up empty handed. I frowned as I tried to remember where I'd last seen it.

On the kitchen breakfast bar before I brought Emmett here, I don't remember seeing it there when I came back home...

_Shoot! _

"I think Emmett has my phone." I concluded out loud. Then I groaned, "What is wrong with him?"

"Well, for one thing, he thinks he has to save Santa because his _loving_, _older_ sister happily told him the North Pole was melting."

"I have an idea," I snapped, sick of Edward's sarcasm, "How about you actually do something useful, other than making little smart ass remarks and call my phone to see if he answers?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up; obviously surprised _I_ was talking back to_ him_. I was always so passive when we were younger. I never argued back, I always went along with it, and I definitely never insulted or swore at him.

"I'm not the one who traumatized your brother, or mine for that matter." But he still reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He typed in my name and pressed send when it showed up. That was really shocking, I hadn't kept his number. It was the first thing I deleted after all the things he said to me. I didn't want to have any contact with him.

"It's ringing," He eyed me. "Thank God you don't have one of those ring back tones. I don't think I could handle a Jessica Simpson song at the moment."

"Ha-ha." I replied sarcastically, glad Emmett had my phone, so that Edward couldn't hear that my ring tone was the latest Britney Spears song. Not that I cared. I just couldn't handle a lecture on what he thought was constituted as good music according to him.

"No answer." Edward cocked an eye brow at me while crossing his arms over his chest, making the tendons, veins and muscles bulge, I think he was trying to look intimidating but he looked really ho- "Now what?"

I loved how he did that, looked at me like it was up to me to figure this out because he was lazy and irresponsible and couldn't even watch two kids for about three hours. Not that any of this surprised me, I always had to plan out and do everything. I even called the shots on our first kiss!

Ugh, right now is not the time to be thinking of that and how incredibly sweet and surreal it was... And then he had to turn into an ass.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Edward broke through my internal thoughts.

"Like what?" Although, I knew what he meant. I hadn't looked at him like this since freshman year. Like I wanted to scream, yell, cry punch or kick him, until he changed his depressed trajectory.

"Like you want to scream at me." Either he can read minds or my expressions are just an open book.

"I don't want to scream at you." I lied, as I rubbed my forehead, trying to reduce the pounding. "_I don't care enough about you to scream at you_."

When I looked up at him, there was the weirdest expression on his face, almost as if I'd hurt his feelings. Then his phone beeped and it disappeared, and was replaced by the usual mocking look.

I glanced at the phone. "He has it doesn't he? The little brat took my phone!"

"Uh, yeah but that's the least of our problems." He handed me the phone so I could read the text Emmett sent.

GOING TO THE NORTH POLE TO SAVE SANTA. BE BACK IN TIME FOR XMAS.

"Oh no. I don't think so." I snatched the phone from his hand and pressed send again to redial.

"Um, hello?" A voice giggled.

"Emmett! You. Are. So. Dead. Understand me?! Tell me where you are right now!" My temper was dangerously high.

Edward snorted behind me. "Yeah 'cause threatening him will get what you need from him."

I ignored Edward. "Emmett! Tell me this instant!"

All I got back was giggling; Edward grabbed the phone back and said in a friendlier tone, "Hey, Em, could you put Jasper on please?"

"Jasper, man, where are you guys? Mom's gonna flip." Edward said into the phone, no sign of the arrogance he used with me evident in his perky, persuasive voice. I wanted to hear the response so I shuffled closer, standing on my tippy toes to get my head above his shoulder and closer to his ear so I could listen. Edward looked startled by our closeness but swallowed hard and turned the phone so I could hear.

"A cab, huh? You can't take a cab all the way, bud, it's a bit far. Don't cha think?" Edward chuckled, his voice almost memorized me. Almost.

"It's okay, Edward, we got it. We can do it, I mean Santa needs our help." Jasper's little voice spoke seriously. I ignored Edward's glare.

"Well, if you tell us where you are, we could help too." I said in my softest, most convincing voice I could muster, I could tell it was almost working but the way Jasper said "Well..."

"We don't need your help!" Emmett crowed in the background, and they broke into giggles. Just like that the moment was gone, and I was so close!

I was about to start yelling again when I heard an announcer voice yell: ALL ABOARD!

"Gotta go!" Jasper yelled and the line went dead.

Edward and I stared at each other for a minute.

"They took a cab to-"

"The train station!" I finished with some relief; at least we know where they are now.

"Let's go." Edward said grabbing his keys, hoodie and wallet as we ran out to the garage to his Chevy. I slid into the passenger seat and took a good look at him as he climbed into the driver seat and started the engine. He hadn't really changed much in his appearance. His features just grew sharper: his cheekbones were more prominent, his jaw line was strong, and around his chin all the child roundness was gone.

I relaxed into the old leather seat and focused my attention out the window, imagining I was stuck in the car with Jacob instead and we were on our way to a nice beach, instead of on an expedition to chase my delinquent brother.

_Soon this will be over. Just like our relationship, it will be as if none of this ever happened._

-***-

"So tell me, what did you honestly think would happen?" Edward asked gunning it down the road.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I stared at all the passing houses that were decked out in colorful lights of snowmen and reindeer. His tone reminded me of when he used to point of my endless flaws. So this is the kind of car ride I'll have to deal with. Wonderful.

"Did you even think of what Emmett might do? I mean really?" Edward continued.

"I. Don't. Know." I deadpanned. I was too worried to fight with Edward right now. What if we didn't catch them in time? What if they got into trouble? What if they got kidnapped? Gosh, my mom will kill me. "I guess I, you know, thought it'd be cool to blow off two eight year olds for two hours and then act all surprised and shocked when I find them missing... Oh, wait. That's you." I added sharply.

"I'm not the one who provoked them! You didn't even care till we found them gone. You wanted to hurt him."

"You're right, I did. At least I can be mature and take the blame for what I did though." I countered.

He ignored my comment as he replied, "You're ten years older then him and you still don't know how to grow up and be the bigger person." His tone implied that he meant to say, 'You suck and I'm better than you.'

"Well you obviously still don't know how to baby-sit either. You know, you actually watch the kids when you do that? Instead of hiding in your basement pretending someone cares that you know how to 'play' guitar?" I quipped, my voice acidly sweet.

"You know what, Bella?" Edward's voice was tight and angry as I knew it would be. I'd hit a weak spot. "How about we both just shut up?"

"Fine." I snapped, but didn't say another word till we screeched to a stop in the station parking lot and leaped out of the car and ran inside. Edward's long legs gave him a better start and he wasn't even breathless as we arrived inside. We searched the moderately crowded area and came up empty handed.

"I don't see them anywhere, what are we going to do?"

Instead of answering me, Edward walked over to a brunette lady in a uniform, whose nametag read: Jessica and asked politely, "Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you but have you seen two little boys around here? All alone?" I gaped at him, since when did he become a charmer?

The girl looked around twenty and smiled toothily at him, obviously taking in his looks and liking what she saw. She actually batted her eyelashes at him and I resisted the urge to punch her. And... It was just b-because... I... I wanted her to give us a yes or no already!... Heh...

"I wondered who was supposed to be with them. Had two tickets to Seattle." She flipped her dead and damaged hair over her shoulder and obviously tried to look alluring. Pa-the-tic. Wait did she just say-

"Seattle?" I asked amazed. No, that made no sense. It couldn't be, I ignored the annoyed look she gave me when she noticed me beside Edward. "They're going to _Seattle_?"

Edward closed his eyes and ran his hand through his unruly hair, making it even more unruly. I remembered it was a habit of his when he was angry, agitated or upset.

"They got on the Coast Starlight service headed north," She looked directly at Edward as she said this, like I wasn't even there. "Final stop is Seattle."

"Seattle... as in Washington State.. _That Seattle_?" No, no, no. This couldn't be. I knew by the way she blatantly looked me up and down, taking in my crazy hair, little shorts, hoodie attire, and repeated questions, she thought I was mentally ill someway or another.

"Thank you." Edward smiled crookedly/ politely at her again and I could have sworn I saw her swoon. Blah! He walked away and waved after me to follow him, Jessica glared at me as I followed him, and I cracked a smile at her. _That's right witch, I'm gonna be in the same car as Edward and you're not!_

Wait, that was nothing to brag about, man, what the hell is wrong with me?

"_'That Seattle?' _Is there another Seattle I don't know about?" Edward mocked raising an eyebrow at me.

"There is no time to mock me." I mumbled, embarrassed. I ran over to the big display of train schedules above the information booth. Aha! I found what I needed and ran towards the train station exit.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked, as he easily kept pace with me, not breaking a sweat. My stomach flipped at the way he said we. I shook my head and told him.

"Simi Valley is the next station, if we hurry maybe we can catch them there." I puffed a bit and it bothered me that Edward didn't. I just needed to have something over him, even if it was just being athletic.

Edward got into his truck and leaned over the seat to unlock my door by hand. He sat still in the seat frowning and he looked like he was trying to find a way to do this.

"Edward, c'mon! We have to go, by this point you're going to hurt yourself thinking and then how will we get them in time?"

"Bella, you're missing the point though. Haven't you realized we have no control over this?" He stated but still backed out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "This isn't some Disney movie where a talking dog will lead them safety."

"And you're definitely no Zac Efron." I pointed out smirking, trying to imagine Edward in _High School Musical_. Or better yet, _watching High School Musical. _

"I think we should call the police." He continued. "Do they do Amber Alerts for kids even if they're not kidnapped or whatever?"

Oh God, the police? But if we told them, they'd notice my last name and ask for my dad, meaning they'd have to track down Renee and Charlie in Phoenix and that would be positively disastrous. I mean you saw how they reacted to the party! I couldn't imagine what they'd do if they found out Emmett took off alone, to go the North Pole to save Santa because he read my article.

"We can't call the police." I said in what I hope sounded like a no-arguments tone.

"Um, and why not?" Edward said skeptically.

"Edward, my dad works there. If we tell them they'll for sure tell Charlie and Renee and they'll get so worked up and Charlie could have a stroke."

"I thought there were already mad at you though, isn't that why you stomped all over Emmett's Christmas fantasy?"

"Getting tattled on for maybe throwing a party, is one thing. But getting called by your police buddies to tell you that your son is missing and on his way to the North Pole with another kid, is an entirely other thing. It'll be the end of the world, literally."

Edward still frowned, unconvinced. "You don't understand, your mom has always been chiller than mine. Remember that time we snuck out to go see that movie in ninth grade? I got grounded for two weeks and had to do yard work. Your mom just laughed! But do you honestly want her to know you lost Jasper and he's now on a train to another state?"

"No, actually I don't." Again the vulnerability made my gut clench. Well I don't understand what made him so upset by that comment and I don't understand why I got the funny feeling for hurting his feelings. Maybe it was the three slices of meat lover's pizza I had for dinner.

"Also, they're not missing, they're on a train, so they're like contained.."

Edward's mouth twitched, like he was fighting off a smile. "Alright Chatty Kathy, (a/n: anyone knows what that is? tell me in an review and ill give you a special shout out next chapter(; ) I get it. I'm not arguing, I'm still driving." He said gently, amused.

"O-okay." I said quietly, feeling off center again, damn pizza. "Well then, let's go! We've got a train to catch."

-***-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

so i was so excited that im finally starting to get some more reviews(: hopefully, i don't let any of you down with this chapter. change is coming for bella and edward! and also special thanks to the reviewers because they're awesome and to the special ones who got the Chatty Kathy thing were:

**LionIsSmexii**-love this girl, been with me for all my stories!(:

**alicepalacex**- her review made me giggle, and even if she cheated, I appreciate the honesty!! :D hahah

**ale-cullen-black**- hopefully you'll thank me later on in the chapter because I used your suggestion(: and my teacher uses that a lot too! that's where I got it from hah.

**Shadows in the Dark**- the first one who reviewed with the answer(:

Now hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 4 **

Road to Simi Valley

Los Angeles

7:31 P.M.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as he whizzed past the entrance to the freeway.

"Um, driving?" He said it like a question.

"Well, yes I do see that, but why'd you pass up the freeway?"

"Because, this way is quicker." He said simply, driving quickly on one of the back roads.

"And how is that? We're probably miles further away from it now."

"There's no traffic, and with that we'd never make it in time. Surface streets are quicker."

"Um, they have stop signs, traffic lights, and speed limits. There is no way it's quicker than the free way." I told him as we swerved around a bend causing me to knock my head against the window.

"Who knew you were this obsessed with the CA freeway system." Edward said it so dismissively it made me itch- like he was my own personal brand of poison oak and I was allergic. (a/n: remind you of something… haha :D)

He was the most condescending, patronizing jerk I'd ever met. Just like the way he acted when I told him I'd gotten together with Jacob, the day after we'd broken up...

_Flashback _

_"Congrats Bella," Edward sneered my name, his eyes blazing hotter than the afternoon sun above us in the lunch yard at school. "You're even more vapid, pathetic, and superficial than you were Friday." _

_"Edward, I'm sor-" I felt so bad about hurting someone I'd cared for, for so long. _

_"Save it. Don't let me keep you waiting from your glorious destiny as Jacob Black's latest groupie." His velvet voice was bitter and disgusted. _

_End of Flashback _

And so cuttingly sarcastic, it still stung now. I closed my eyes for moment, that was not the only cringe-worthy memory I'd had with him.

Silence took place in the air as Edward drove on the old streets of California. It was uncomfortable, since tension seemed to be rolling off of him in concentrated waves. When I was about to flip on the radio, Edward pulled out his iPod and plugged it into the radio. Good, music will help me relax and-

What the hell?

The music that submerged the truck cab was jaunty and bouncy... it reminded me of a circus. A creepy circus. A creepy, demented circus, you know, the kind that belongs in those horror movies. _Oh Lord, was that an accordion? _

"What the heck is this?" I asked outright, censoring my choice of words but leaving my tone rude and judgmental.

"It's Beirut." Edward said defensively, glaring at the road.

"It's crap, actually." I snorted. This music wasn't calming me, therefore my anger came back full blown. And so did my attitude.

"No, it's good music. Something you don't even care about anymore." His hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turned white.

"You listen to _Polka _music now? Honestly?"

"Sorry, I forgot to download my Lady Gaga collection, my bad." He snorted, sneering.

I screwed my face up as I glared at him. He had a point... even I didn't like Lady Gaga. I mean she was alright but a Kermit the frog suit? Seriously? Gross. She must have been a very attention deprived child.

"I don't like Top 40 music, in case you forgot that too." Edward said.

"Yeah and you don't because you think it makes you superior not too. It isn't because you actually don't like the music. I would bet ten bucks you've never even listened to a Fergie song in your life."

"I don't have to listen to it to know it sucks." Edward laughed disdainfully.

"As defined by you_, Edward Masen_," I pointed out. "Since you're just _sooo_ much better than everyone else, you get to decide what's real and what's not. You feel like you have the right to hate on things that other people like because it makes you 'cool'."

Pop music was not important to me, I didn't even like half of it. But it ticked me off how Edward just dismissed it, like it was beneath him. And yet here he was, listening to Polka music. What gave him the right to decide what was good and what wasn't?

There was another silence between us. The music changed: on came a classical song that was beautiful and immediately calmed me. It felt like my ears sighed, it's been so long since I last listened to a piece of music with just instruments.

"What the hell happened to you?" Edward asked, it sounded like it was torn unwillingly from his mouth.

"Hannah Montana fried my brain." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Bella. You used to love and live for music. Real music. And now you're defending bubblegum pop. I don't understand." He wasn't being sarcastic but was genuinely confused.

"People change." I said because I didn't know what else to say. I'm this way because of him. I needed to be different. It made getting over him easier. But he didn't need to know that. I'd never show my weaknesses in front of him again. Besides my life was great now...

Edward gave a snotty laugh. "So becoming Miss Queen Bella of North Valley High means you have to give up the things you love? What a great bargain. Really."

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about. I gave up nothing. At least anything I loved." I lied. I had given up something I loved, but the problem was he gave me up first...

"Sure. Right. Just take a look at yourself."

"What?" I looked down feeling suddenly self conscience. I wasn't dressed like a 'queen' of north valley high. Maybe my hoodie was snobby looking because it was expensive but my soffe shorts were no where near pricey. I didn't even wear make up other than some mascara and the occasional touch of lip gloss. And my hair was straightened, but ninety percent of the girls I've seen in our school do that too.

But then I understood. He meant was that I gave up my ratty converse and plain t-shirt attire for this life style. Well little did he know, I actually have a pair of converse in my closet.. I just don't wear them because Leah always makes fun of the girls at our school who do wear them, calling them an 'ugly excuse' for a tennis shoe.

"You're like all glossy and fake, you look like you belong in a magazine," He didn't mean the magazine part as a compliment. "I don't even think I want to know how long it takes you to get ready in the morning to look like that.

I didn't say anything for once, because, he was right. This life was time wasting and tiring and for what? To go pretend I liked hanging out with the beautiful people while they talked about themselves? But Edward didn't know how stop because he continued.

"And besides, all I've ever heard out of your mouth the past two and a half years is about your superstar boyfriend and how popular you are. I bet you don't even like your new cool friends because you never look happy now. Not like the way you used to look."

"You're right Edward, right now I'm not happy, I'm pissed. Because what gives you the right to talk about me like that? You don't know anything about me anymore. Nothing. And you spend just as much, if not more, energy on acting like anything related to the word popular is ridiculous. You act like you're better than them, but you know what, you're just as bad. Talking about them, just like they'd talk about you. So how about you suck it up and get over it. If you're that obsessed with popularity go join 'em. But don't you dare point a critical finger at me when you're hands aren't clean. Because you know nothing about me or my life anymore and I'm so sick of your hypocrisy." I was fuming, I wanted to hit something which was unlike me, I was a very non-violent person. I was proud of myself though by how I kept my voice low and calm as I said all of that to him. I kept my eyes straight forward and ignored Edward's stare on my face.

Silence took presence again and it stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"You're right, but there's something I'm right about too. There was nothing wrong with you before." I looked at him in surprise and my insides turned soft. His expression was gentle and almost sad-looking, but his eyes were intense in the suddenly small interior of the truck. I really wanted to stay mad but I couldn't. I didn't know how to tell him that everything was wrong with me before and that he was a big part of it, while he was looking at me like that.

The more Edward had faded into his misery over his family, the more alone I felt. I didn't have him anymore- goodbye to the sweet, happy Edward and hello to the angry, closed-off Edward he became. I lost everything. And after I did, I took a good look at myself and realized I needed more. More of something that Edward couldn't give me.

Then suddenly, he leaned toward me.

"W-what?" I flinched in shock and my heart thrummed in my chest.

But he was just rummaging in the backseat for his hoodie. "Just a bit cold," He murmured sliding into it and giving me an amused look. "Relax."

I ignored his smug (and why it was smug had me puzzled) look and caught sight of a guitar case on the floor behind my seat.

"You have another guitar?"

"It's my back-up." Edward clarified.

"You keep another guitar, in your car?" I laughed at my Dr. Suess moment. "Different."

"You never know when you might need one." Edward said matter-of-factly. Maybe in Edward's world, he was often called upon to leap out of his truck and serenade others with his music. I stifled a snicker at that.

Edward pulled into the Simi Valley Train Station parking lot and I checked my watch. 7:56. the train leaves the station at 8:00.

Before he even pulled to a stop, I flung my door open and my feet flew over the pavement. Thankfully, for once, I didn't trip, otherwise I'd be eating asphalt. I heard Edward's footsteps close behind me.

"What track do you think it's driving on?" Edward yelled.

I shouted back that we'd figure it out inside. I hurled open the heavy door and my good luck ran out, as I stumbled over a set of suitcases. Edward surprisingly grabbed my hand before I fell and tugged me towards platform three.

"Come on." Edward said and pulled me farther not letting go of my hand.

Right as we came to the platform, there was the train, right on the tracks... on its way out of the station.

I watched as it grew smaller and smaller till it was a point in the distance. I slumped against the platform's column and rubbed my face with my hands. The hand Edward had held now had a tingling sensation, like it was falling asleep. My other hand was okay though? It confused me momentarily but then I heard Edward's frustrated sigh, "This sucks."

Here we were, defeated, again. I pulled out my crumpled train schedule. "Next stop, Oxnard. Let's go."

"Wait." Edward pulled his iPhone out.

"We don't have time. We have to go!"

"We are not going to catch a train, Bella. We can't keep chasing it from station to station. Trains are faster and they don't have to stop." Edward pointed out.

"So, what then? Now what are we going to do?" I slumped back again, annoyed.

Edward took the schedule from my hands. He read it over, frowned, then started tapping around on the screen of his phone. I waited as patiently as possible and tried not to bite my nails or go into another fit.

"The train takes seven hours to get to Oakland, but we can drive up 1-5 and be there in about six hours. Maybe five or five in a half, judging traffic." He put away his phone and cocked his head to the side. "Doesn't it make more sense than trying to catch the train at every station?"

"Sure." I said absently, my mind was busy planning. Oakland wasn't too far from Jake's college. After I get Emmett, and beat the living day lights out of him, I could meet up with Jacob. Then I could drive back home with my perfect boyfriend and never have to spend another second with Edward ever again.

Talk about total bliss.

-***-

**EDWARD' S POV **

The 1-5 was bumper to bumper as far as the eye could see. The sky was dark, the only lights were the road lamps and red taillights.

God, I hated traffic. And now here I am stuck in the worst traffic jam of my life with my ex-girlfriend no more than three feet away from me.

"This is ridiculous." I said while stomping on the brake with more force.

"It's a holiday and just after rush hour." Bella shrugged her small shoulders still gazing out the window. I hated how calm and quiet she was. It made her seems too much like the old Bella. The one who didn't care what others thought of her, the one who would rather sing than go shopping, the one who was passionate, caring, unselfish, and charming. The one who was my best friend... and first love. When we were younger, nothing ever bothered her and if it did, she was considerate and never showed it. She kept me sane and kept me from really sinking into a depression from my family issues...

And now she was acting all quiet and calm like she used to be around me because it would calm me down. And I hate that, because that meant I was still somehow connected to her. I don't want to be connected to her, she's not the same girl she was.

I know, I did accuse her of changing and give her a hell of a hard time about it but the things she said earlier are still ringing in my ears. She really saw through me on some of her observations. I want to be mad at her, and I can't do that because of how she's acting.

"-And when you combine the two..." Bella continued, obviously trying to agitate me and succeeding. Good, now I can be angry at her. So I just glared at her in response.

"I hate traffic." I said it like it was her fault. I wish it was, then I could have another reason to want to be mad at her.

"Well, I don't know how to help you with that one." She said coolly, obviously enjoying being the calm, collected one right now.

We were inching along and my impatience was driving me mad.

"Screw this." I said finally. "I'm taking Route 1."

"Route 1?" Bella sat up abruptly, done pretending to be unconcerned. "The Pacific Coast Highway is on the Coast... We're already in the Central Valley."

"Well now we're heading west toward the water." I quipped and inched another millimeter up before sliding quickly through a tiny opening pulling us into the breakdown lane.

"What the-" Her voice was cut off from the symphony of honking cars around us. Bella looked at them apologetically, of course, always being polite to others that weren't me.

"Ahh!" Bella squealed no expecting me to shift the truck into reverse and take off backwards down the narrow shoulder. I hit the brakes and shifted into drive, going onto a bumpy, muddy path.

"You're crazy!" Bella concluded watching as the highway disappeared behind us. "Traffic wasn't that big of a deal. So what if we had to sit. We have seven hours!"

"I'm not going to sit through traffic if I don't have too, and I don't have too, obviously." I slammed on the gas and the truck whined in protest before it shot off down the bumpy road.

"Oh, is this some kind of guy thing? Like asking for directions?" Bella asked seriously, her hand whiter than normal from having a death grip on the dashboard.

"No, it's not a guy thing. It's about not wanting to sit through traffic when this trip is already a pain in the ass." I said angrily.

Bella opened her mouth about to say something back but the look I shot her, changed her mind. She turned silent and looked out the window, up at the sky with awe at its beauty.

While simultaneously watching the road, I studied her more carefully since she wasn't looking at me. Other than her personality and clothes she looked about the same. Silky dark brown hair, those chocolate-kiss eyes with the thick black lashes and full pink lips. She was still lean and slender but developed small curves and height. I guessed she was about 5'5, I had a lot on her being 6'1. And I just now noticed her creamy, long, toned legs peaking out form her shorts. I swallowed hard and turned back to the road, if I hadn't stopped looking, I would have caused an accident.

Bella has always been beautiful: she never needed fancy clothes and an attitude to prove it. Well, like she said, people change. But things that never change fully, are feelings. As much as I hate to admit, I'm still attracted to her. But only when she's not acting like Leah, like back in the station when she tripped. Typical clumsy Bella move. And I couldn't resist helping her before she fell and grabbing her hand. My hand tingled at the memory and I squeezed the steering wheel harder to make it go away. It didn't.

Why did Leah have to change her? It couldn't have been me who did it...

If I remember right, she doesn't _even care enough about me to scream at me_. So how could I have influenced her enough to change her? I couldn't have.

And yet for some reason I have a problem thinking otherwise.

-***-

^ and there you have it! an edward pov (: i've been thinking about doing one but wasn't sure when would be the best time, and then a reviewer told me I should so a thanks to her! hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**J** asper says for yo **U** to** S** end **T** his story a **R **eview because **E** dward thinks it'd be **V** ery cool **I** f you did. **E** mmett **W** ould too. (: (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**sooo sorry it's been a while, school… sports… you know. been busy and so I just decided to type this up for you guys(: I don't really have much to tell sooo….. hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Roads to Oakland

Los Angeles

8:18 P.M.

Not even an hour later, Edward was still driving through the sleepy towns and enjoying the fact that we hadn't seen traffic in almost an hour. He sounded like a six year old, he might as well have stuck his tongue out and sang 'Na na na na na!'

They sky outside was an inky black and surprisingly beautiful. Though I couldn't see any stars that well, it was incredible.

As we entered yet another small town, Edward pulled the car off the main road.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him frowning.

"I'm starving." Edward said rubbing his right eye with the palm of his pale long right hand.

"We don't have time for a huge meal..." My frown deepened. Edward was known to eat enough food to serve a small army and take his time doing so. One time, a McDonald's manager threatened to call the paramedics if he didn't stop eating. And Edward just sauntered off without the bloated stomach he should have had from devouring a big Mac, two double cheeseburgers, three strawberry milkshakes, and a truck load of fries. I practically gagged at the memory, trying not to imagine how all that grease could be digested and not turn into fat on Edward's lean body.

"Look, if I'm going to live through this trip I need to get some food in me." He looked at me meaningfully, and pulled into a parking lot in front of a little grocery store.

"I'll even get you something if you're going to pout like that." Edward smirked at me and my stomach flipped. Damn him.

"No thanks." I managed through tight lips. Why was I having all these reactions around him? I watched him hop out of the truck and lope across the lot and into the store.

Within minutes Edward swung back out through the door and I watched him walk back to the truck. _He had a way of walking like the world owed him something and he wasn't afraid to hold out for it, no matter what. _It was a laid back but confident stride, not cocky and almost showy like Jake's. I really had picked Edward's opposite when I chose Jake. Which was a good thing... I couldn't have handled another Edward. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well what do you know? That took like what, three seconds?" Edward said hopping back into the driver's seat with a pleased expression. He sat a bag with a foot long sub and a family bag of chips on the seat between us.

"The train didn't have to stop because it was starving. I'll be sure to tell your mom that you thought a freaking sub was more important than your brother." I replied and he let out a long dramatic sigh.

I leaned back in the seat, smelling the leather interior mixed with a mint and linen smell. I started to relax and came to the conclusion that I was just too tired to fight with Edward again. It seemed much better to let the music relax my body and float the rest of the way to Oakland- and to Jake.

Edward unwrapped his sub, took a humungous bite and leaned forward to turn the keys in the ignition with his free hand.

_Clink. Clink. _

That was the only sound it made. It didn't even sputter. Wow, just my freaking' luck.

"Well what do you know? The crappiest car in CA just died." I murmured inspecting my nails. "What a surprise." I was so bitchy, it was ridiculous; my mouth was so used to just firing off the first sarcastic smart-ass remark I could think of. So much for not fighting with Edward.

He threw a murderous glare my way and leaned below the steering wheel to pop the hood. He climbed out of the truck and with a sigh, I followed his lead.

"So you still know about cars?" I asked walking around the front to the truck to stand next to him. The wind picked up and I wrapped my arms around myself, ignoring my whipping hair. Edward looked at the engine with a scowl, his hands on his lean hips.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward snapped. "If the engine needs an emergency manicure I'll let you know."

"Car trouble?"

Edward and I turned to see an older man in grease stained overalls walking towards us.

"Seems like it," Edward mumbled, rocking on his heels. "It won't start."

The man looked from Edward to me then to the engine. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and shined it on what I was guessing was the engine, an indistinguishable slab of dirty metal. I bit my lip and tried to stay calm, I could feel Edward's gaze on me and it made it even harder to be patient. I glanced at my watch: 8:31 p.m.

The man hummed, coughed, spit and turned to us.

"No, it won't start," The mechanic said shutting off his flashlight and putting it away. "You been off-roading with thing? It's not exactly the youngest model and in the best shape to handle off-roading anymore, son."

"I may have gotten a little creative here and there," Edward said sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink. Boy, what a sight that was. Edward looking sheepish AND almost blushing... in a guy way.

"Your creativity messed this puppy up good." The mechanic replied patting the truck as if it would bark and wag its tail. "But, I can fix it. Four hundred bucks and it's yours tomorrow by ten."

"What? No!" I piped up, panicking at his answer. By tomorrow, Emmett and Jasper would be in Seattle! "We-we can't wait till tomorrow. We have to be in Oakland in a few hours!"

The mechanic shrugged as if my mid life crisis meant nothing to him, which was probably true. My face crumbled and I knew I was moments away from bursting into tears.

"If you want it done today, I can probably do it." The mechanic said after a moment of consideration and looking at my distraught expression.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I cried and I felt like planting a big kiss on his grizzly cheek.

"It'll cost you double though." The mechanic said cautiously, as if expecting me to lash out like a maniac.

"Not a problem." I had a credit card; my wallet was the one thing I did have on me. It was for emergencies only and being the responsible daughter I am I haven't even used it.

"It's okay." I said to Edward's pale, questioning face. "I've got a credit card."

"I take cash only." The mechanic said with a note of regret of the necessity. My mouth fell open but no sound came out.

'Thanks," Edward said smiling politely at the man. "But if we can just talk for a minute...?"

"Sure, just lemme know when you decide in the next ten minutes 'cause I might close down and get something to eat." The man said.

"Okay." Edward replied weakly.

The guy walked away and I stared at Edward as he did the same to me. The only sound around us was waves crashing waves in the distance.

"You have a credit card?" Edward asked finally, raising an eyebrow at me. I don't know why he did it, I know for a fact he had one too. He was pretty spoiled to be honest.

"Well, it's my dad's but he said I could use it for emergencies." I shrugged.

"Okay but how would you explain an eight-hundred dollar charge in Big Sur if the point is to never tell them about this?" Edward inquired.

I blinked, I hadn't even thought of that. "Well the real question is now how are we going to get eight-hundred dollars in cash in the middle of nowhere?"

"We could be in Hollywood and I still wouldn't know how to come up with that kind of cash." Edward sighed dejectedly and sank down to sit on the curb. I stumbled over and plopped myself down beside him, and hugged my knees to my chest. I wondered how I was going to tell my parents...

_Hey mom, dad! You'll be proud to hear that I didn't have a party but don't get too excited. Emmett is on a train to the North Pole. But don't fret, he's not alone but with Jasper... yeah Edward's little eight year old brother... _

Nausea swept into my tummy as the hands on my clock sped up_. 8:36...37....38._

"I guess we have no choice now but to call the police. Right I mean we can't catch the train and we can't let them go to the North Pole." I rubbed my temples and couldn't even picture what this would do to my life. "My parents are going to kill me." I whispered, struggling to keep my voice even. No, I will not cry in front of him. I will never be weak in front of him.

"My mom won't like this either." Edward said darkly, he reached into his back pocket and retrieved his phone, making a loud scoffing sound.

"What? Did they send you another text or something?" I asked, hope rising within me, despite the way I tried to push it back.

"Maybe, I wouldn't know though. No service." He said in a clipped voice, showing me the screen that was constantly searching.

"Of course not, why on Earth would there be cell phone service? Why would we want to make my life any easier, right?" I scowled up at the sky.

"This is happening to the both of us, you know? It's not always just about you." Edward replied snottily.

"You know what, _Edward_-" I sneered his name, ready to unleash the fury and anger on him for talking to me like that, when I was interrupted by yelling nearby.

How could someone else possibly be angrier than me? I twisted to the side, locating the source.

"You can't make. _You can't make it?!_" A man in a dark blue navy suit was howling into his phone. "You're the freaking wedding band, you have to make it!"

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment. I had avoided any contact with him whatsoever for two and a half years, so I was surprised when I realized what he was thinking.

Edward abruptly sat up and walked quickly over the cursing man, who had just hung up on his no show band.

"So, you need a musician tonight, huh?" Edward asked, not bothering to cover his eavesdropping.

"No, I need a musician right this minute! I'm the best man for my brother's wedding and of course they put me in charge of finding a band!" The man shouted bitterly, sounding anguished.

Edward smiled at him. "If you got eight-hundred bucks, then I have an amp and guitar in my truck."

"You're joking me!" The guy cried, nearly whispering the words and clapping his hands together in a prayer pose.

"Not at all." Edward jogged back over to the truck and pulled out his guitar. "Tell me whatcha need, and I'm there."

"You're saving my life, kid!" The man crowed, dancing around with joy. Literally, he jumped up and down and even threw in a little spin.

Edward peaked over at me, his dark brows raised expectantly. Again, I read his cocky thoughts: He was mocking me for teasing him about his back up guitar.

_Great, I was going to have to hear about this one later._

But surprisingly, the time I don't think I'd mind as much.

-***-

**Sorry it's not as long as the others ): but tomorrow I will probably post another chapter so keep your eye out! :D REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello readers!(: **

**this won't be a long a/n. i just wanted to say im sorry for the wait. i didn't even realize how much time went by. so im very very sorry. but don't worry the next chapter is being written as we speak so it will be up sooner. i really hope you all are enjoying this story, im having fun writing it cause now wer're getting to the good stuff :D so read on and don't forget to press that button at the end(: **

**Chapter 6 **

Big Sur, CA

8:56 P.M.

The wedding party was still enjoying their dinner at small round tables, chatting happily, clinking glasses. Christmas lights were strung around and along the trees surrounding the reception. It was all so sparkly and beautiful, magical looking. So magical it made me smile at Edward. So magical that he smiled back.

I stood off to the side near the little stage as he unpacked his guitar and started setting up. I found myself glancing around at the guests then up to the bride and groom. Everyone looked so… happy and content to be with each other. Nothing was strained or uncomfortable. What made it all so surreal to me was that the emotion surrounding was love. A love so real it made me look at my life in a different way. Is this how my family looked to other people? Did we look happy and content to be with each other? Does Jake look at me like the groom looks at the bride? _What is love? _

"Do you want to sing with me?" Edward's deep velvet voice brought me back to reality, along with the strum of his guitar. He glanced at me with probing orbs of emerald before turning back to his warm-up strumming.

I had a sudden crystal, clear memory of singing with Edward, our voices blending into a harmony so peaceful, I used to think we could end war with it.

Then I remembered the day we broke up and all the terrible things we'd said. Like that "hell would freeze over before I sing with you again' which received an 'I'm in no rush for that' from Edward. And I had made the right decision back then. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. And there haven't been any reports that Hell has frozen over so…

I shook my head at him shyly and was surprised to feel my cheeks warm as I did so.

I was even more surprised when Edward's smooth voice flowed through the speakers, sounding so familiar, like I'd listened to him all my life. He was sitting comfortably on a stool with his guitar resting on his knee in front of him. He looked as if he owned that stage and in a way he did, I noticed his biceps peeking out from under his black t-shirt. The way the light was shining on him, he looked like the only guy on this earth.

_Everyone looks good on stage, that's why famous musicians are always considered hot, even when they're not._ I told myself.

Edward took requests from the crowd and sang and played while they all danced around in front of him on the little dance floor. He was a hit- everyone cheered for him, sang along, and never sat down.

I stood off to the side watching him and felt like I was falling face first into something I didn't understand. Edward's voice turned old songs new, his voice was a spell, one I was falling under all over again.

_Just a memory. Just a left over memory._ I reminded myself trying to ignore the picture perfect scenes from years ago when Edward's poetic music reached me like no one else had before. I felt a deep pull in my chest.

I looked over and found a cluster of girls by the edge of the stage. They all had to be at least in their twenties, and were eyeing Edward with way to much interest. I tore my gaze away from them and looked at Edward to see what they saw when they looked at him.

It wasn't impossible to see. Edward's green eyes seemed to sparkle and hypnotize against his untidy bronze locks and his careless jeans and t-shirt attire showed off his hard, lean body.

I was forced to admit something I'd been trying to deny for years: Edward was hot. Actually, more than hot, he was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen in my life. He was…beautiful. Most guys would have let that go to their heads but Edward was just Edward.

Edward wasn't as big as Jake and he didn't live at the gym or walk around with the adorable cockiness like Jake. But there was something about the way Edward held himself that made it clear he wasn't to be messed with. Or like the way he knew he belonged on the stage, in front of a crowd, always and forever relying on himself.

As if sensing my gaze, at that moment he looked at me and smiled.

"And now for something a little bit lighter." He said into the mic, holding my gaze. He strummed a chord, than another.

_Oh my God. _

I knew those chords like the back of my hand. Edward had written this song for me in seventh grade when I had gotten sick. The next time he sang it was when my grandmother died, to make me smile. We'd added to the song over the years and sang it to each other whenever needed. Well, up until ninth grade, anyway. I remembered every single word.

"'_Roses are red, violets are blue, are you allergic to flowers too?'"_ Edward sang up on stage, the light giving his facial features a beautiful, angle-like lining. _"'What if I brought you cookies instead? One sniff of your roses and I could be dead.'" _

I grinned back at him, unable to help it. I still decided not to go up and join him, though.

_It was one thing to appreciate the past. It was something else to relive it. _

-***-

"That guy was lying through his teeth." Edward muttered as he climbed into the Chevy, two hours later. He glared through the windshield at the mechanic who actually had the nerve to wave.

"About?" I asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy in Edward's presence. Probably form the lack of sleep: this had been the longest day of my life.

"The truck wasn't even that jacked up, he said he got it don't hours ago!"

"But he took all the money anyway, huh?" My father always warned me about mechanics: they were all crooks.

"Well no, I talked him down but it was still six-fifty. Best playing gig ever had and I spent most of it on this damn truck." Edward said ruefully.

I didn't doubt him on that being his best gig ever. People crowded around him after the reception and asked for his number; _supposedly_ they _all_ had parties they wanted him to play at. One older woman claimed she'd fly him all the way out to Iowa. _Cougar. _

"Here." Edward said, calling me from my fantasy where I told all the women exactly how little chance they had with Edward. The guy was not a people person.

He tossed me his iPhone and I tried to catch it by reflex but I had the coordination of a one armed drunk and it glanced off my finger tip and onto the truck floor.

Edward sighed, shaking his head with an amused half smirk.

"Out of all the things that could possibly change about you, that's the only thing that stays the same." He chuckled and I glared at him while blushing. I retrieved the phone and looked over at him as he started talking again.

"Keep an eye on it for when we get service, so we can figure out how far behind we are. It's going to suck if the train's in Canada while we're trying to get out of Big Sur."

Oh, right. Reality. I wasn't hanging around Edward to hear him sing or remember the past or watch old ladies slobber over him. Or even realize Edward's good looks. I was on a mission to retrieve Emmett and save myself from a lifetime of grounding. I glared down at the phone.

After ten minutes of staring at the blank screen, I squealed in surprise.

"Service!" I cried.

"Excellent and it's about freaking time." Edward sighed with relief.

I laughed at his expression and went online to check the status of the train. I drew in a sharp breath.

Edward, with the ears of a hawk heard and turned to me, "Don't tell me the train got supersonic speed and is now in Vancouver."

"No," I replied still no believing the screen before my eyes. I waved the phone in front of Edward as if he could read it and drive on the dark roads at the same time. "It's been delayed! It's been sitting on the track outside of San Wis Obispo for a couple of hours now, already!"

"No way." Edward said laughing. He looked over at me with excitement and happiness glinting in his eyes. "You mean we're actually getting some luck?"

"There's a scheduled change in San Jose, we can intercept them there instead of Oakland."

"Perfect." Edward said immediately and turned to grin at me.

I returned his smile with a fluttering feeling in my tummy. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to spend some more time with Edward.

-***-

San Jose, CA

December 23

12:34 A.M.

Anxious and jacked up on way too much roadside coffee, I was more than ready to grab Emmett and throw him into the back of the truck when Edward pulled into the San Jose Train station.

"The train is still about seven minutes out." Edward said after parking the truck and glancing at his phone.

"Well look at it this way, we can actually _walk _into the station and figure out which train they're on." I climbed out of the toasty cab and into the chilly night air, while stretching my cramped limbs. I barely noticed the cold thanks to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and took in the gasoline-scented air around us.

Edward smiled at me from across the hood at the truck and my heart did that stupid little flippy thing again. He pulled his hood up, covering his messy, spiky bronze hair. The breeze picked up around us, hitting my bare legs, it was starting to get colder the farther north we went. This must be how winter does feel.

"It's freezing." Edward said, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He started for the train station doors and I found myself focusing on the strangest things: the way Edward's worn in jeans had frays and holes in them giving him a tough-guy look. The way his muscled, broad shoulders were slightly hunched against the cold as he walked. The way those tough-guy jeans hugged his- I shook my head a bit and snuggled deeper into my now also pulled up hood. The caffeine and sugar had clearly deranged my brain.

Inside the train station, the lights were so bright they made me dizzy. I blinked a few times to see clearly. I frowned looking up at the board trying to make sense of it: the arrivals and departures.

"Bella," Edward motioned with his elbow, his hands were stuffed into his front jean pockets. I walked alongside him wondering idly if the passing people who saw us together thought we were a couple.

As we passed a glass window, I looked at our reflections. While Edward's scruffiness was downplayed by his surprisingly nice hoodie, my own trade marketed put-togetherness had taken a serious hit. My straightened hair was starting to lose its straightness and was disheveled from running my hands through it. I looked bedraggled and crazy-eyed from all the coffee. It anyone did think me and Edward were dating they'd probably wondered how such a hot mess had snagged such a sexy guy.

"Crap." Edward muttered suddenly.

"Crap?" I echoed.

"I think we need tickets to board the train." Edward nodded towards the uniformed guard who radiated unfriendliness, even from a distance.

"Why can't we just get on, grab them, and get off?" I asked.

"If you want to argue with that guy, be my guest." Edward motioned to the guard again. He looked like the kind of guy who would happily ruin someone else's Friday night. I sighed, scowling.

"I'll go buy us tickets."

"You're going to use the left over money, right?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty he was going to use his own money. I was fine with him using that money, but I didn't want him to have to use his own. Even if he was rich, it wasn't right to make him use his money to fund a caper that was most likely Emmett's idea.

Edward shook his head slightly, his mouth curving up into my favorite crooked smile, as if he'd just tracked every thought I'd just had.

Wait, _favorite crooked smile?_ Hopefully, he didn't hear that. Or read it… oh you know what I mean!

"Be right back." Edward said quietly.

A few minutes later he was back, tickets in hand, presenting them to Mr. Surly and me at that gate. 12:36 a.m. The train was due at 12:41.

"How should we do this?" I asked peering down the track, my stomach tightening in anticipation as I watched the train heading this way.

"Hmm, you start at one end and I, the other. And meet up in the middle when we're down. Don't forget to check the bathrooms!" Edward called already racing up to the front of the train. I moved in the opposite direction, headed for the last car and once the train stopped I swung aboard, not even waiting for the passengers to exit.

I pushed through them quickly ignoring the angry 'heys' they protested behind me. The train was so much longer than I thought. I moved swiftly scanning the seats and the bathrooms only to find them empty of Emmett or Jasper.

When I reached the middle of the car I started to panic. For the first time, my annoyance and anger over my plans faded away and it really hit me that my eight-year-old brother was hours away from home. My heart began to pound: sure he was obnoxious but he was still my brother. And he had the street smarts of a fluffy bunny. I wanted to hurt him but didn't want anything to happen to him.

_He has to be here! _

The conductor came on the intercom and warned that the train was getting ready to leave the station. I panicked. What if something actually happened to Emmett? The panic was rising in my throat, making me move faster till I hit the middle car- the snack car.

"All people not traveling on the service please exit the train immediately." The conductor cackled from the speakers above.

I looked around frantically at the empty tables. I glanced up in time to see Edward charge through the doors at the other end… his hands empty. He was frowning fiercely, eyes darting around landing on mine.

"This can't be happening! Edward- where are they?" I asked frantically, my panic nearly chocking me.

"Maybe they're still on here. We ran through the train- maybe we didn't look close enough and missed them." Edward said, sounding desperate.

There was a lurch and the train began to move.

"Great." I said in despair, turning to look out the window.

"We'll look again. We'll-" Edward started grimly but I cut him off.

"Edward."

He stopped talking and followed my gaze and pointed finger out the windows, and to the platform.

There stood Emmett and Jasper, sporting identical smug grins. The boys waved excitedly at us as the train picked up speed, taking us farther and farther away from our brothers.

-***-

and there you have it. please make sure to review.** im not reviewing again until I get at least 35 reviews**. and if a miracle happens and I get them by tomorrow then I'll update tomorrow! see you next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers! **

**well I can say it's been a long while. I finally got my 35 reviews :p but thank you to all the ones who waited patiently for me to update. this chapter is probably the most dramatic and kind of like the real turning point of the story. everything changes in this chapter, it's pretty intense. and for all the reviews and patience, I decided to be nice and put both POV's in here (: that's right ladies! Another Edward POV, cause seriously, we all love hearing his side right? i really loved writing this chapter because Edward's feelings are changing now. well anyways, that's pretty much all I have to say cause im not going to spoil anything. other than that my best friend came up with a site and has started a great story(: she asked me to post the first chapter on my site because she couldn't yet (dumb fanfiction thing) and asked me to ask you guys to read some of it and leave some reviews. after you do, later on today, make sure to go to her site and show her some love!! but anyways back to this story, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**-immortal werepire(: **

**P.S. I have decided not to update again till I get 50 reviews. So please review and tell your friends! (:**

**P.S.S. sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I was rushing to get it typed for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. But I do own the idea to combine them into this story! :D**

**Chapter 7**

Oakland, CA

December 23

1:45 A.M

Fifty-five minutes later our tempers were at low but a constant throb, we got off the train we'd never wanted to get on in the first place and found ourselves in Oakland.

In the middle of the night.

Without Emmett and Jasper or Edward's truck.

I had spent the whole train ride texting and calling Jacob from Edward's phone with no such luck. I reluctantly gave up and let Edward try and reach our brothers. _So much for the go-to-Oakland-and-abandon-Edward plan. _

Edward looked up from his phone catching my gaze. "We're screwed. They're not picking up."

"I see you've mastered the power of positive thinking." I muttered, even though I agreed with him. I ran my hands through my hair trying to tame my locks. Okay time to review the facts.

We're now an hour away from Edward's truck and our terrible little brothers. But that depends on if they actually stayed put. For all we know they could be on their way to China at this point. By raft.

"And Jacob's a no go?" Edward asked.

"_What's that supposed to mean_?" I demanded sharply, a defensive chill skittering up my spine.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine in surprise. "_I mean_, he didn't answer his phone when you called. Am I right?"

We continued walking and I ran a hand through my messy hair again, scowling. "I told you on the train, he had a _major_ take home final due tomorrow. So yeah, it'd be great if he could pick us up but the truth is, I'd be surprised if he answered his phone. He's probably stuck in library working his ass off. He's always been a sucker for maintaining good grades. I mean he _was_ going to come down to my party until he found out about his exam…"

Edward was staring at me as we continued walking under the fluorescent street lamps. The bright lights made his emerald eyes brighter- bright enough to see the expression in them wasn't mocking or bitter-but weary.

Which made my gut clench and my tone more defensive.

"Even if he has his phone," I continued, knowing I was babbling but unable to stop the word vomit, "Why would he answer? He doesn't answer unfamiliar numbers and he doesn't know yours. Why would he? It's not like you and him have ever spoke to each other much less been like phone buddies!"

Edward held up a hand to silence me. "I have an idea," He said in his careful, calm tone, the one I always hated. He handed me his phone. "You stand here and keep trying. I'm going to go to the information booth to see about getting a train back to San Jose so we can at least have a car while we figure out our next move. Okay?"

"_Fine, but I'm telling you he won't answer_. He probably thinks someone form my party is drunk-dialing him." I could almost envision it now. Jacob hunched over a table in a deserted library surrounded by old dusty books, scattered around him open to various pages, his brow furrowed as he read, making him look confusedly cute. He would glance at the number that kept flashing on his screen but _he was far too busy to answer_ in the middle on an exam.

I ignored the niggling voice in the back of my mind telling that he wasn't responding to my texts either though… But maybe he finished early and crashed. Why stay-up when he was finished? And why leave the ringer on when he needed a good night sleep? I was about to point that out to Edward but he just shrugged and started for the booth. I glared at his tall, retreating figure, while punching Jacob's phone number once again.

The phone rang and rang till Jake's voice came on the line.

_Hey it's Jake. Leave me a message and I'll hit you back! Later._

I hung up feeling like hitting something back myself. Surely, a perfect boyfriend would be able to sense somehow that I was stranded a zillion miles away from home, right? That I was having a sibling emergency of the worst kind? Even if he was at the library or asleep?

But Jacob's perfect boyfriend sensor was clearly on the fritz right now because he failed to pick up the next three times I tried calling him, in a row, like a clingy, needy high school girlfriend I always prided myself on never being.

"I told you." I said matter-of-factly, acting cocky to hide my haywire thoughts about Jake, to Edward who walked back to my side and looked at me expectantly. "_He's taking an exam_."

Edward rocked back a little on his tennis shoes (that was surprisingly nice and expensive looking against his plain attire) and shrugged. "There are no more trains back to San Jose tonight."

"Crap." I muttered, rubbing my temples. "Now what do we do?"

"The way I see it we have two options." Edward ran his hands through making it stand on end before shoving them deep into his front pockets. "Option one, we sleep here, on the floor and cuddle for warmth." He shrugged nonchalantly.

There is no way I'm sleeping on the fl- What?! Cuddle? Edward _freaking_ Masen did not just say cuddle.

Actually he did.

"Pass." I said quickly, feeling my face burn. Ugh, do I ever not blush around him anymore? I thought I was over that! Maybe I'll get lucky and he didn't see it.

Edward smirked, his eyes dancing. Okay, so he did see it. _Damn_. But thankfully he didn't _say_ anything _out loud_ about it.

"Option two, is we get a cab to Stanford and find Jacob. Borrowing his car will be faster then waiting till tomorrow morning to rent one."

"Done." I said at once then frowned at him when I realized his lips were drawn in a tight line and his eyes were weary again. "Wait, why do you present that like it's a bad thing?"

Edward heaved a sigh and nodded towards the station doors. "Do you want to find a cab or stand here talking about how amazing your missing boyfriend is?"

My mouth dropped open before I clenched my jaw shut and brushed past him, fuming, headed for the doors. Now I was desperate to see Jake, to remind me what a great guy looks like.

-***-

**Edward POV**

We reached Palm Drive, the palm tree lined stretch served as the entrance to Stanford, at exactly 2:14 A.M.

I watched as Bella stared at the lush lawn and stone buildings that stood over it, in awe. I reached up and paid the cab driver waving off Bella's hand as she tried to pay for half of it. She may think I'm an asshole but at least I can be a gentleman. She got out of the cab and when I followed her I saw students in small groups most likely heading too or from parties.

"So where do we look first?" I asked, stopping right behind her watching as the cab picked up two drunk guys, who eyed Bella like a piece of meat. I glared murderously at them refraining from calling them disgusting pigs and gouging those repulsive eyes out so they could never look at her like that again.

Wait, what did I care if other guys stared at her like that?

_Because it's disgusting?_ A rational voice told me. True.

_Maybe it's because you still have feelings for her?_

Whoa. Where had that come from? Shaking my head I looked down at Bella.

"Any idea where he would be?" I realized how my tone sounded. It was the total opposite of thrilled. More like the voice of a teenager who had to take out the garbage and mow the lawn. Like a particularly excruciating chore. Similar the voice I used back on Bella in ninth grade when she told me she was dating Jake. _I'm sure you two will have tons to talk about._ I gushed sarcastically, sneering at her. _Like Jacob, Jacob and oh, yeah, more Jacob. _

"Of course I know where he is." Bella said breezily and led me down a path to the Green Library. Bella opened the door to a side entrance. I walked behind her and my eyes at their own will traveled down the length of her body. Her long brown hair cascading in silky waves down her back to her narrow, tiny waist. Those slender, creamy legs looking gloriously long under her shorts. And last but definitely not least, her round backside. My eyes just about bugged out of my head as I realized how perfect it was. The best one I've ever seen… and I'm not a pig but I've seen enough.

_Holy hell, when did she get_ that?!

_Shit,_ now on top of all this, I have an issue going on in the front of my jeans.

I shook my mind of all my dirty thoughts. How was I any better than those two drunk low-lifes back there, there glazed eyes lingering on her perfect _ass_ets? I wasn't. I was a bit disgusted with myself. That helped a lot with my problem.

I was also glad Esme, my mother, wasn't here or capable of reading minds. All those lessons on how to be a proper gentleman to a woman would be wasted. Yes, thinking of my mother. My problem in my jeans was officially gone.

Thank God too because I was brought back to reality when Bella stopped in front of me abruptly. I managed not to knock into her and look at what she was gazing at. A desk in the corner in the special collections room. Empty.

"That's odd." Bella said frowning at the wooden desk. Something told me this was Jacob's study spot or something. Jake was a man of habits, I noticed a year ago. He wouldn't be anywhere else.

And yet the confused, mildly upset expression on Bella's face made me do something I'd never do.

Stick up for the guy who stole my girlfriend two and a half years ago.

"Maybe he's sitting somewhere else." I suggested. "This place is huge." I reminded her, it was a long shot. I knew Bella wouldn't believe me but I didn't like the expression she was wearing. I'd do anything to make it go away… Seeing her unhappy did strange things to me…

_Damn Cullen, you're starting to sound like a girl! _

I started walking forward, glancing around pretending to look. I heard Bella's quiet footsteps drag slightly behind me.

"Maybe he's in his dorm." Bella said quietly and started walking out of the library.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I nodded agreeably trying to give her some hope, even though I doubted all of this. The look she gave me she probably thought I was mocking her for him not being here but that wasn't the case at all. Even though I just knew he wasn't going to be there either. Where he would be, I didn't know but I knew he wouldn't be at his dorm. Something just screamed at me that something was wrong in this situation. _Really wrong. _

As we walked across the lawn in silence, the nagging feeling wouldn't leave me alone. We headed toward what I suppose was the all freshman's residences were located.

A boy in a leprechaun hat and boxers let us into the building.

I watched with a sliver of pity as Bella practically raced up the stairs to Jake's dorm. We reached 4C and Bella stepped in front of me to the door and said, "Let me do all the talking." She pounded her tiny, white fist on the door for a full minute and was met with no answer.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, trying not to show I was unsurprised. "Try the door."

"And violate his privacy?" Bella huffed, her hands on her hips. I knew for a fact he wasn't here. Here he was, lying to her about where he was and what he was doing and she was worried about violating his privacy. He did not deserve her.

I tapped my imaginary watch and turned the handle myself. The door swung open soundlessly and I lounged in the doorway, a mask in place hiding my true expression, and watched as Bella walked inside and breathed in the emptiness. There was a small desk lamp that was left on and a laptop closed tight on his desk. The window was open and there was a duffle bag on the floor but no clue to where Jake was. I knew Bella could feel my eyes watching her.

He wasn't at the library and he wasn't in his room.

So Bella didn't know Jacob's every move like she probably thought she did. He was a lying dick-face. I flared my nostrils.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, sinking down on his bed with a calm I didn't know she possessed. But I could tell her throat was tight ad her left leg started to bounce, a habit she always did on the verge of hysteria. I'd seen it enough in the past to know. "I don't know where he is." She said looking embarrassed, probably because I was the one to witness how things really were with Jacob.

I swallowed my anger for the dick-face, for making her this upset, when I heard a Kanye West song float through Jake's open window, followed by a loud crash and a girls giggling.

"Sounds like someone is having a serious party." I said pretending to ignore her question and for her embarrassment- her glassy eyes. I crossed the room and stuck my head out the window, breathing in the clean air in to clear the image of Bella's doe eyes teary for that bastard. Okay so maybe I was acting a bit overprotective… Why were the lines suddenly so blurred for me? "I think it's just one floor down."

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves." She muttered. She was upset; she needed to get away. From him, from our situation with our brothers, from everything.

"Come on." I said standing up and jerking my chin toward the door. I grinned down at her.

"Huh?" Her Bambi eyes blinked up at me and I was momentarily stunned by her beauty and innocence. She could try and fool the world she was a cold hearted, uncaring selfish girl she "is" now but deep down, she was still the same sweet, caring, unselfish, innocent Bella that I fell in love with.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a party tonight? So what if this one is three hundred and fifty miles away from the one you planned?" She shook her head, a small smile on her face, but got up. We followed the noise downstairs until we found ourselves on the edge of a huge party that was spilling out into the hallway on the third floor. Everywhere we looked, happy Stanford students drank from red plastic cups, laughed with their friends, or danced on blond wooden desks.

Naturally, I dove straight into the chaos.

I felt Bella grab onto the back on my hoodie, which didn't stop me but lead her with me through the crowd.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella demanded.

"This is a party, Bella." I glanced back at her smirking. "Surely, you of all people would know how to party."

"Funny," She said having to lean in closer to raiser her voice over the music. "We didn't come all the way to Stanford to party. We came here to find Jacob, get his car and stop our monstrous brothers before they actually make it to the North Pole!"

"Yes," I said turning to face. The smirk left my lips, my eyes were serious as they met hers. "But we don't even have a clue what train they're on at this point."

"Edward, we don't-" Bella began.

"Bella." The way her name rolled off my tongue made her go quiet. I stared into his big eyes watching them grow dazed. Then she shook her head and looked at me hard.

"But, Emmett and Jasper-"

"-are probably being fussed over by some sweet Amtrak worker right now. They have a phone, they'll call if they need is. How far could they possibly get tonight?" I said to her, willing her with my eyes to just trust me and go along with it. We both needed a distraction, what better distraction then a party?

"I don't know." She said quietly, turning away from intense stare. She swallowed hard while a group of kids in the hall started chanting, "Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

"Breathe." I instructed her. "We've had a very long, stressful day. Let's just relax for a little while. Take a second for ourselves."

I watched as she let my words sink in. She relaxed her stance after a moment and mentally I cheered in victory. For once, she let me talk her into something! "Atta girl." I angled her around a couple far too busy necking to move aside and snagged to Cokes before finding a wall space to lean against.

"Not exactly party material." Bella teased, waving her can at me. A girl beside in heels swayed to the beat while the couple continued to grope each other shamelessly.

"As much as I want to do a keg stand with all the frat boys," I started with exaggerated sigh, "I do have to drive later, so-"

"Bummer. I know how much you love keg stands." She laughed carelessly cracking open her can.

"It's seriously an underappreciated art form." I deadpanned.

Bella took a long pull from her soda and watched as a red-faced boy staggered down the hall before he plowed face-first into a wall.

"So this is what you were going to do at your parent's house?" I leaned back against the wall and smiled slightly, it was like watching a movie. Bella studied me for a minute before speaking.

"I wasn't going to throw a _frat _party!"

"Oh yeah, because high school parties are way more refined." I teased her with a crooked grin.

"My parties by definition are the classiest high school parties in California." I couldn't tell it that was meant to be sarcastic or not, she sounded oddly out of breath as she spoke. Her face was flushed, like earlier when I mentioned cuddling with her. I smirked mentally at the image. I was only kidding. Not that I wouldn't mind cuddling with Bel-

_Yeesh Cullen, that was the girliest so far! _

"You do know that _classy_ and _high school party_ are not terms that are to be used in the same sentence, correct?" I asked smugly.

"You are such a snob." She told me her face held a small note of irritation along with seriousness. She was irritated by me that easily?

I let out a bark of laughter. "How can you honestly say that with a straight face?" I asked grinning at her again. "Seriously."

I suddenly realized what I was doing. I, Edward Masen, was flirting with my currently taken ex-girlfriend, Isabella Swan.

And God help me now because I was enjoying it.

_A lot. _

**Bella POV **

I tried to frown at him but my lips curved up in a grin instead. I'd forgotten how well we did the fun, light banter thing. The room had gotten more crowded and now Edward was standing just inches from me. His whole body angled towards mine, his arm brushing my shoulder. I could feel this electricity flowing between us and I wondered if Edward felt it too. The intense stare he gave me told me he did.

At that moment, the make-out couple broke apart for some air and the girl began dancing. "I love this song!" she shrieked grinding her hips to the beat.

I knew that voice, even drunk. Her name was Renesmee- something. She was in Jake's grade at NVH. I didn't know she went to college here. Her make-out partner locked his arms around her waist from behind. I noticed how his long dark arms looked oddly familiar. Then I saw the sloppy, sexy smile he directed at Renesmee, who grinded into his crotch. Finally, I saw the way he cocked his head to the side, so that now his crow black spikes shined in the light.

My stomach dropped to my feet and smacked into the floor. My mouth fell open. Time stopped.

It was Jacob.

-***-

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. Sorry guys, had to do it! Love it, hate it? Review and lemme know whatcha think. Remember:**

**No 50 reviews = no update ):**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! **

**Wow thanks so much for getting those reviews in fast, you guys rock(: and thanks to the others for being patient. I really love updating for you guys and I know some are getting mad about how I keep setting review limits ( I guess?) till I update but the thing is I don't want to just rush the story. If you guys love it that much, I'll update as often as possible but it really makes me happy when lots of new people read my story, Not saying that I don't love you repeating reviewers cause you guys are the reason I'm doing this. But please, just go along with the review limits. Thanks. :D**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, lest get to the story!! (: **

**(REVIEW LIMIT IN END A/N!)**

**Chapter 8**

Stanford University

Palo Alto, CA

December 23

2:31 A.M.

**Bella POV **

I staggered out the heavy dormitory doors and sucked in a deep breath, then another, but still felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like someone kicked me in the ribs, crushing them.

I just couldn't believe what I'd just seen with my on two eyes. Eyes I would happily scratch out of my head if it would erase that vision.

The way the scene was on repeat-playing over and over- the way Jake kissed Renesmee, the way his hands traveled the curves of her body…

"Stop!" I choked out at myself. My stomach rolled sickeningly and my breath quickened. Heat prickled behind my eyes and I knew I was moments away from bursting into tears, curling up on the ground, letting the sobs-

"Bella!"

Edward lunged out of the dorm, the door slamming behind him. I hadn't noticed till now that I was moving. Running, actually. Away from the party and the down-right sickening thought that Jacob wasn't the guy I thought he was. I didn't know him at all- the Jacob _I_ knew would have never shoved his tongue down that slut's throat at a party he was supposed to be to busy for in the first place. I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I will not cry. Not break. Not let my walls down in front of Edward.

But I would stop running. I leaned against a scratchy palm tree, trying to steady my breathing. A group of obviously tipsy college kids walked by, laughing loudly and obliviously to the real world. The world that was falling apart all around me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said coldly and distantly as Edward jogged up beside me. I crossed my arms tight around my torso, clutching my ribs till they were sore, trying desperately to keep it all inside.

"Okay." Edward replied.

It was all he said but I could feel his reaction. Judgment was rolling off him like pitiful waves crashing against the small shore. I hated Edward for looking at me like that. I hated Jacob for doing this to me. And most of all, I hated me for being so stupid, so naïve, so gullible, so innocent, so_ trusting_.

Humiliation swept over me, my cheeks burned but my body was cold and shaky. "So now we know why he couldn't answer his phone: he was too busy cheating on me." My tone was sharp, sarcastic and unfairly rude as it was pointed at Edward, who just stood there quietly. But I could feel him judging me. "And it just had to happen in front of _you_, of all people." My voice cracked when I said _you_. Great.

"Jacob's a douche." Edward said in a tone that held no sympathy.

"Excuse me?" My mouth fell open. I was obviously surprised. Sure, I didn't want him to pity me but he didn't even feel slightly sorry for me? Any normal person would apologize, a gentle 'don't cry' pat on the back, or maybe even a sweet hug, but Edward wasn't normal. Why offer comfort when he could criticize?

"Bella, are you really that surprised?" Edward asked almost impatiently, his eyes blazing. His lips were drawn into a firm line, like was physically restraining himself from saying, _I told you so!_ Almost instantly I was transported back to that day outside the cafeteria. Him and his superior sneer, the bitter and mocking gleam in his cold, unfriendly eyes. My stomach dropped again at his contempt. My embarrassment was replaced with anger: it was always my outlet, never show them your weaknesses, turn them into unjustified anger.

"Really? _Really_, Edward? We catch my boyfriend of two and a half years sucking face with that college slut and all you can manage to say to me is he's a _douche_?!"

"Actually, he's more than that but my mother always taught me not to cuss in front of a lady." My mouth hung open in fuming disbelief. Does he think this is funny? Mocking me at this point it pretty dangerous, Edward has some serious balls to be pushing me at a time like this.

He sighed at me before he spoke. "It's the unavoidable truth about Jacob Black."

I was so furious now, my ears were ringing. "What kind of a person are you? What kind of a person says that?!"

"You're yelling at _me_?" Edward shook his head, amazed. "Reality check, Bella. I'm not the one you're mad at."

The ringing in my ears got even louder and as I opened my mouth to tell Edward where he could shove his reality check-

I realized the wringing was not, in fact, in my mind but in my pocket. Someone was calling Edward's phone. I blinked down at the phone till it made sense.

_Bella_, read the display.

"Emmett!" I yelped into the phone. "Where are you?" I was really annoyed when Edward lowered his head, moving closer to mine so he could hear too. I wanted to punch him, not cuddle over a phone with him.

"You both looked so mad!" Emmett crowed. "We thought when the train got delayed; you guys would catch up with us. We never thought we'd get to see you. How _sa-weet_ was that?!"

"Yeah, sweet," I said sarcastically. "It's the middle of the night and you're walking around San Jose by yourselves- you, who gets nightmares from watching _Courage the Cowardly Dog._ Really _sweet_, Em."

"We aren't in San Jose." Emmett told me giggling. When Jasper's unmistakable laughter filled the background, Edward leaned in ever closer. He was definitely invading my personal space at the moment and I fought the urge to elbow him. Hard. "I told you, we figured you'd catch up with us, so when we saw you get on, we jumped off. And then the last train of the night came in like five minutes later! Ha!"

"Ha-ha." I replied miserably. "Please tell me you're on the last train going back to L.A."

"Nope," Emmett giggled again. "Oh yeah, and Mom called."

I froze.

"What did she say?" I asked trying not to freak out. I felt Edward shift uneasily beside me.

"I told her you were in the bathroom. And that it might take a while…" Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter. Edward even chuckled a bit beside me till the glare I shot at him made him cover it with a cough. "She told me she's having fun in Phoenix, she said it's really hot. Oh, and that she'd see us Sunday night."

_Sunday night_. The words echoed in my head like a promised threat.

"That's just great, Em. And what do you think she'd going to do when she gets home and finds out you're on you're way to the North Pole?" I rubbed my forehead on the sudden ache that bloomed there.

"She won't mind! She loves Santa, too." Emmett chirped happily, reminding me that no matter how annoying Emmett was, he was still only eight years old.

"To me, Emmett. Think what she's going to do to me!" I said frustrated.

But Emmett only giggled some more.

"Sleep tight!" Jasper called in the background and the line went dead.

For a moment, I stood there absorbing the past day. My party had blown up in my face. My mission to recover Emmett had failed. My relationship with Jake was nothing but a lie. And every tick of the clock brought me closer to my doom.

"Uh, Bella." Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy." I said sarcastically glaring at Edward. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

Edward sighed and it ignited a fire in me.

"You know what," I threw at him, my teeth snapping together. "You can stay right here and keep sighing like that because it's just so helpful. I'm going to take a cab back to San Jose and get your truck. Then I'm going to keep driving after those little Santa stalkers!"

"Fine." Edward snapped, his green eyes narrowing. "I can-"

"Alone!" I yelled at him. "I'm going alone! You can just go back home and sit in your basement and be as judgy and critical and angry at the whole world as you want!"

Edward stared at me like my head just exploded. I knew I was getting louder and closer to hysteria.

"Bella, you need to calm down." He said with infuriating calmness, holding his hands up in surrender.

The gesture was so cautious it made me want to curl in a ball and have a good, long cry. Which I couldn't do anyways because I had less then twenty-four hours to find Emmett and drag him back to L.A.

"Give me your keys."

"You can't be serious."

"Edward." My voice hinted how close I was to breaking down, for good.

He reached into his pocket and fished out his keys. His probing eyes searched my face like there was something he was looking for: something I was missing.

I took the keys from him and turned away to march across the campus grounds. I walked faster and faster, putting distance between me and my latest problem.

I couldn't deny the emptiness I felt when I looked behind me and saw that Edward wasn't there like I expected him to be. He wasn't going to follow me. He didn't care about me.

He was letting me go.

-***-

**Edward POV **

"Bella, you need to calm down." I said calmly, holding my hands up in surrender.

Something in my gesture made her face crumble and something tugged at my heart again. She looked so sad…so broken. I was about to ask her again if she was okay when,

"Give me your keys." She demanded clenching her jaw.

"You can't be serious." I said shocked, two seconds ago her face was contorted in pain and now it was cold and closed off. The guard was up in her expressive eyes.

"Edward." Her voice was dangerously close to hysteria now.

Hesitantly, I dug my keys out of my pocket and handed them over. I searched her face for some kind of emotion. Something other than the cold look on her face.

She took the keys out of my palm and stalked away. But not before her mask slipped and her eyes filled with tears. The confusing pain hovered in my chest but before I could analyze it a sudden anger pulsed through my veins. No one should ever be allowed to hurt her. I should have done something. I should have-

No. This wasn't my fault, because if it was I would hate myself for it by now. And I didn't hate myself, I hated him.

It was that douche bad, Jacob's fault. He did this to her. He was a selfish, uncaring son of a bitch and lied and cheated on Bella. Bella was naïve and innocent. And now… _so broken. _

My eyesight clouded over red and the charged back into the dorm before I could change my mind. I pushed through the throngs of drunken college students to where Jacob was, still dancing with the little skank.

Without even thinking, I pulled the girl out of his arms, barely listening as she whined, "Hey!"

"Excuse me." I growled before fisting my hands into Jacob's shirt and roughly shoving him up against a wall.

"What the hell?" Jacob fumed his glazed, half drunk eyes wide as the whole process slowly caught up with him. "Get your hands off me!" He yelled threateningly but I wasn't scared. He might have been bulkier than me in the muscle department but I had him in the height department by at least two inches. Besides that, I'd reckon I was faster than him.

"How could you do that to her? Are you really that much of a lying sack of shit?" I roared, tightening my grip on his shirt, slamming him harder into the wall. The music was too loud to draw anyone else's attention other than a couple stand-byers who watched us with eager eyes. They wanted a fight.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Jacob yelled back with fury written on his face but I could see it in his eyes that he was afraid. Good, he should be. Even I don't know what I'm capable of right now.

"Oh no, this isn't about me. It's about Bella." I told him in a deathly tone. Realization dawned in his eyes as they tripled in size.

"Bella?" Jake croaked out, his mouth gaping open.

"Yes, Bella. She had to watch her lying sick bastard of a boyfriend jam his tongue down some girl's throat. That's right, mutt." I countered as his eyes turned horrified. My new nickname for him suited him perfectly, he was as low as a dog. Actually, even lower, because dogs are loyal. Ah, getting sidetracked here! "That sweet, trusting, caring girl you were supposedly dating watched you play tonsil hockey with some college girl."

"B-but, w-what? H-how d-did she-?" Jacob stuttered like an idiot and I felt nothing but disgust for him.

"You really wanna know?" I challenged my anger was radiating off of me like a furnace, I could feel it and I knew if I had to repeat this story, I'm pretty sure I'd have to beat this dog to a bloody pulp.

Jacob obviously sensed my feelings and shook his head no after a moment. His body was no longer shaking with fury but with fear.

"But you know what, I know how you can make it up to her." I told him, listening to how steady my voice grew.

"W-what?"

"Give me your car keys." I demanded, my burning eyes holding his confused but scared ones. Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled up his keys. His hand trembled, his palm flat up holding his keys out for me, and I released him taking the keys. My hands left major wrinkles in his shirt and my fingers ached from deathly tight my grip was.

A look of relief passed along his features. Oh, so he thinks that's it huh? Man, do I have a surprise for you, _Fido_.

"Now you only have one person left to make it up too." I said calmly, making sure he was off guard for this. He was.

But before he could stutter out whom, I let my fist snap back and shoot forward with all the force in my body, connecting harshly with his left eye.

His head snapped back, crashing into the wall behind him, making an incredibly loud 'thump' and his heavy body slid down the wall till he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Me." I said coldly. People around us stared at me with huge eyes as I walked away, listening with silent victory as he groaned loudly. Before I made it more than six feet, I turned back around and called, "_Mutt_?"

He looked back at me cupping his left eye and rubbing the back of his head.

"Have an awesome night." I refrained from calling him a douche bag: everyone around us had already seen me punch Mr. Tough-Muscle-Guy and that was good enough.

Well… sorta.

-***-

**Bella POV**

2:47 A.M.

Of course there were no taxi cabs around here. As I trudged across campus, Stanford seemed less ideal with each drag of my shoe. The big stone buildings leaned together like whispering friends, mocking my loneliness. The dark, empty lawns mirroring what my life had become. Every tick of the clock tower above, reminded me of each passing second that Emmett was getting further and further away.

At that moment, a cab pulled up into view and stopped at the curb just a few yards ahead.

Thank-you! I sighed mentally, looking up at the dark, twinkling sky up above me. I jogged towards the cab while two obviously drunk sorority girls _tried _to climb out of the cab, shrieking with laughter.

A honk blared from behind me. Frowning, I twisted around to see a familiar black Mercedes pull into view. My stomach twisted.

Jacob had come for me? Had he seen me at the party and realized what he'd done? Was he doing to beg for forgiveness? Beg me to take him back?

And the million dollar question: Would I?

As the car pulled up to a stop, I peered inside expecting to see Jacob's black, spiky hair. But this driver did not have black spiky hair or even dark skin.

Confusion washed over me.

"Get in."

-***-

A/N: so what did you think? I just wanted to point out that in the real book, her parents do go to Phoenix. neat huh? Oh and in the book, it doesn't exactly say how Edward and Jacob fought (like the graphic details and dialogue) but it does give details that he did punch him. But I really wanted to write the fight so that was all me(: anyways I hope you enjoyed it! So sorry for any typos, my mom is being a b with an itch and only letting me a certain amount of time on the computer. :p .

**Love it? Hate it? Review please. (: **

**I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET AT LEAST** **75 REVIEWS**! Thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers. **

**well since im actually getting tired of reading reviews on how unfair my review limits are till I update, im not doing it anymore. i guess my story isn't good enough to get that many reviews. i only did it cause i was so happy and i really wanted to get 100 before chapter ten but im done. it's only making others upset. that doesn't mean though that I don't want people to review so please do. I'll just update whenever I can. or feel like it. **

**I do not own the Twilight characters or Ex-mas by Kate Brian.**

**Chapter 9 **

Stanford University

Palo Alto, CA

December 23

2:45 A.M.

_Previously_

_A honk blared from behind me. Frowning, I twisted around to see a familiar black Mercedes pull into view. My stomach twisted._

_Jacob had come for me? Had he seen me at the party and realized what he'd done? Was he doing to beg for forgiveness? Beg me to take him back?_

_And the million dollar question: Would I?_

_As the car pulled up to a stop, I peered inside expecting to see Jacob's black, spiky hair. But this driver did not have black spiky hair or even dark skin._

_Confusion washed over me._

"_Get in." _

Present 

"I'll get in, cutie!" The drunken girl who lay sprawled on the sidewalk called. "Is he cute, Lauren? He sounds HOT!" She gushed slurring; she'd obviously heard his musical, velvet voice.

"He's cute." Lauren replied. "But why are you still on the ground?"

I stepped over towards the driver's window of Jake's car.

"Edward, isn't this…?" I shifted closer. "This is Jacob's car, right?"

Edward only stared at me.

"But-"

"I saw his keys when we looked in his room earlier." Edward replied, his chin sticking out almost defiantly. His eyes were hooded, so I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. Not like it mattered though.

"So you just…" I motioned wordlessly to the car.

"I went back in and grabbed them. He deserves to lose his car after what he did." Edward muttered somewhat darkly.

I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach. In his own 'Edward' way he was saying that he'd stolen Jake's car for me. And it could have possibly been the sweetest thing someone had ever done for me, ironic as that sounded. It made me want to laugh or maybe cry at the absurdity of it.

Edward clearly thought my silence was taken as disapproval because he continued talking, defending his case.

"Also, we've kinda already lost time. And we'll lose even more if we have to go all the way back to San Jose to get my truck. It's not like the train is going to wait for us."

I smiled at him, "I like the way you think,", and climbed in.

The familiar new car and pine scent assaulted my senses as I sat down on the gray leather seat. There was a stack of CD's in a little compartment under the radio. As normal as the car appeared to me, it was more than strange to be in Jacob's car without Jacob-not to mention with Edward. But then I recalled the way Jacob jammed his tongue in Renesmee's mouth and decided it wasn't so strange after all.

"I don't get why I'm surprised. Grand theft auto really plays into your whole anti-social, 'forget you' kind of thing you've got going on." I said as Edward guided the Mercedes toward the campus exit.

Edward shot me a slight grin before returning his focus to the road. We were the only car on the road as we rolled to a stop at the red light.

"It's funny that you see me that way, especially when it couldn't be further from the truth." Edward mused.

"Are you trying to say you're _not_ anti-social?" I shook my head in mock disbelief. I remembered the way he politely-much to my dismay- denied the requests of some of the girls at the wedding that wanted more than for him to play at parties/weddings/etc. for them.

"There's a difference between being anti-social and just having more on my mind than to make 'friends'." Edward pointed out.

"If you say so." I replied, then looked down at my lap, suddenly fascinated with my shorts, as I continued. "Anyways, thank you for stealing a car for me."

Edward chuckled softly, a very enchanting sound, as he turned right. "It wasn't just for you, I have to get Jasper back too, you know."

"Of course," I said realizing Edward wouldn't just do something for me. Jasper needed to get home safe and sound. Unlike me who just needed to get away from her sorry-ass boyfriend. Correction: Ex-boyfriend. "But you're mom is so much more easy going than my parents. She'll forgive you."

There was complete silence for a long moment. Edward stared out the windshield, following the signs to the highway while obviously deep in thought.

"The divorce has been really hard on her, you know." Edward said quietly, breaking the tension. "She's not exactly the same person you still think she is. If she finds out Jasper is halfway around the country, she'll lose it."

"What do you mean? Is Esme okay?" I asked frowning in concern.

Edward shook his head, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. I thought I noticed a bizarre smudge of red on his right knuckles but decided it was just the glow of the brake lights from the car in front of us.

"My dad completely bailed," He said so matter-of-factly with no emotion whatsoever. "Turns out all that crap he used to tell me about how to be a real man, a responsible adult was just a lie. We haven't seen him in two and a half years."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry…" I whispered stunned.

"I guess leaving my mom for that model-slash-actor-slash-whatever was what really helped him cut us off. He sent my mom enough child support for the rest of our lives and hasn't contacted us since." Edward's smooth voice wasn't bitter or harsh but more like resigned.

I remembered the Mr. Masen that had once made me a bologna sandwich when I fell off the teeter-totter and gave me a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid, calling my scrapes "Battle scars". I tried picturing him with the new absentee Mr. Masen.

"Did he move that far away from you guys?" I asked quietly.

Edward laughed but it was a hollow sound. "He lives exactly fifteen miles away in Sherman Oaks. It's not that he's unreachable; he just likes to pretend he is. Like how he likes to pretend he's some young guy with a hot trophy wife and lots of money. An ex-wife and two kids would kind of ruin his fantasy."

"God, Edward, that's disgusting." I answered, twisting my fingers together harshly.

"My mom is a wreck." Edward said simply as he continued on the ramp to the highway. "The only way she forgets about him is by working all the time. We don't need the money, we have too much actually, but it's her only escape. She's never home and tries to hold it together for Jasper because he's still too young to know how rough this all is. I mean he can barely deal with the fact that _Dad_ won't return his phone calls."

"_He's just a kid_!" I cringed at the familiarity of the words- it was exactly what Edward had said when I'd threatened Emmett with Santa's demise. My cheeks flushed with shame.

"I don't bother letting her try to fake it around me. For me- I don't care so much about my Dad. But it kills Jasper. He honestly thinks it's his fault. Which only worries my mom even more. So I've pretty much taken over Jasper duty. It's the least I can do since she doesn't want me to get a job. She thinks I should concentrate on school, be a kid, have fun, chase my dreams." Edward shook his head.

I squeezed my hands together harder not sure what to say.

"Anyways, we have our schedule down." Edward said sounding brighter, excited, _proud_. My eyes almost filled with tears. "I make breakfast for us, get Jasper to school, pick him up, make sure he does his homework, etc. She's been working two jobs during the week and it was working out okay, I guess. That is, until my Grandma wiped out on her steps last week and broke her hip."

"Oh, no." I murmured.

"That's where my mom is now." Edward stretched his long, strong arm out along the car window and smiled slightly. "I guess you could say this is a real long winded way of telling you why I don't want the police involved in our runaway brothers' thing either. She doesn't need anything else to worry about."

My heart panged in my chest, my fingers itched to reach out and twine themselves through Edward's, my arms longed to wrap themselves around his waist and tell him everything would be okay. I could just picture him getting breakfast for Jasper and his mom in the morning, packing Jasper's lunch, making sure his teeth were brushed and his shoes were tied. It all made sense now: how calm he was, how mature and grown up he seemed.

It was like what he'd told me back at his house when I'd asked when he'd turned into Mr. Maturity- he had no choice.

"Okay, so no police, for now at least. Although our brothers may leave us no other option." I muttered.

A smile twitched at the corner of Edward's mouth.

"Jasper's a pretty cool kid. But from how it seems now, you're little brother has a pretty good chance at growing up to be a criminal mastermind," I laughed at how right the idea sounded. "But I refuse to believe two eight-year olds who still believe in Santa can outwit the two of us." He finished.

"Oh, really?" I said mildly, remembering the boy's smug waves from the San Jose Platform.

"For one thing, we have an iPhone."

I laughed.

"And for another, we're working together now." Edward pointed out. I looked over at him and caught my breath. His eyes were very green and very bright. "Which means we have a shot."

"Yes," I agreed smiling, while my heart hammered in my chest. "I think we do."

-***-

Outside of Seattle

December 23

4:02 P.M.

I was at my favorite Malibu beach, the blue water sparkling like diamonds and the sun blazing overhead heating my skin. I knew that if I dove in, the water would be warm as a bath. But I wasn't near the water- I was leaning back against his hard, sculpted chest, safe in his arms. I could feel him behind me, his skin very warm and inviting in the sunlight.

I sighed in content and settled further back against him. I tipped my head to the side and felt his beautiful, full lips travel down the stretch of my neck. My pulse quickened when he lightly sucked on the spot right below my jaw and I let out a sigh/moan in pleasure. I didn't have to see him- those gorgeous green eyes, that untidy bronze hair, that delicious smirk he always seemed to wear-

_Hold up a minute. _

Edward?

I woke with a start.

My heart thudded loudly against my ribs and I looked around wildly trying to make sense of the fact that I was in a moving car- not on a beach- though it seemed just as bright. And colder. Much, much colder. Quickly the events of the previous day came back. Emmett, Santa Clause, _Jacob_, the endless road trip, Edward.

Edward, who, if I closed my eyes again, I could feel holding me like he had in my dream, his lips pleasuring my skin, sending shivers up and down my body.

I turned my head to the side. Edward was smiling over at me from behind the wheel. Same lovely green eyes. Same untamed bronze locks. Same delicious smirk.

"Hey," He said.

"Um, hi." I felt shy and silly. _Leftover dream confusion_, I told myself.

"Good Morning," He laughed. "Actually, more like good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" I shook my head and stifled an obnoxiously big yawn. "Where are we?"

"The last road sign I saw said we were about twenty miles outside of Seattle. We're making excellent time."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked blinking. Back in San Jose, the last train to leave would take about twenty hours to reach Seattle, thanks to its various stops along the way, I had found out on Edward's phone. I'd directed him north, to Route 101, and taken the wheel as soon as we'd gotten to San Francisco. Edward fell asleep immediately and slept for about six hours while I drove.

Edward was fascinating while he slept. His mask would slip off his face, making him look so much younger than he was. His long black eyelashes would fan across his cheekbones, his strong jaw line would go slack, and his full, pink lips would form an adorable 'kiss me, please' pout.

The last thing I remember was staggering into a bathroom in Oregon in a complete daze. We must have switched places after that.

"A while," Edward said. "You missed Portland."

"Oh, bummer!" I said and he cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly. "I've always wanted to see Portland. What was it like?"

"Cold, I mean at least it _looked_ cold. I didn't get out and personally investigate it for myself." He replied.

It hit me then that Edward had spent how many hours next to me while I slept. Did I snore? Drool? Oh God-what if I talked in my sleep? My mother always used to tease me about it, I was known for spilling secrets while unconscious. Well even if I had talked in my sleep, I'm sure Edward wouldn't tell anyone my secrets. He wasn't that kind of guy- he'd probably just think it was funny.

I sat up and flipped down the passenger mirror. Needless to say, after an entire night and a half spent in the car, I did not look my best. There were luggage compartments underneath my worried brown eyes. My pale skin looked even paler in the bright light gray, cloudy sky surrounding us. And oh man, my hair. My hair was now completely wavy and untamed and could only be described as _wild animal. _

I attempted to minimize the frizz by smoothing down it down and rummaged around in Jake's glove compartment for my spare vanilla chapstick I kept in there.

"Please tell me he keeps gum in here," Edward said. "My mouth tastes like the last truck stop."

"Gross." I replied but found a spare pack of Extra Mango Smoothie gum and handed it to Edward.

"Now my mouth tastes like a _tropical _truck stop." Edward replied a few minutes later. I giggled.

The drive into Seattle was pretty. The winter day was cold and sharp and Edward had to switch from air conditioning to heat to compensate for our Southern California clothes (*ahem, my shorts). I watched as we passed some major landmarks (the Space Needle) and soon enough we were pulling up in front of the Seattle Amtrak Station.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Edward put the hazards on and grinned at me before jumping out of the car, hastily.

I gasped as the slap of cold winter air rushed into the car before he slammed his door shut. No matter how high the heat was, the cold remained. It was truly winter in Seattle. The kind my father knew about from growing up here, in Washington, no less. The snow on the ground was _real_. Not that fake stuff our neighbors put around their decorations in their front yards. I shivered into my hoodie, that would not stand a chance against this cold.

A few minutes later, Edward jumped back into the car, fiercely rubbing his hands together. He turned up the heat higher, the air rushing at us from the vents. He looked over at me, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks slightly red from the outside air. The breath whooshed out of me, Edward had never looked more beautiful than he did right now, in this moment. "The train is on time which means we have about six hours to kill."

"Six hours?" I laughed breathlessly. "Surely you mean six minutes?"

"Nope." His mouth curved into a smile. "Six more hours to kill before the little demons roll in. More than enough time to figure out how to murder them."

"I thought you were on their side. What about all that stuff on how they're just little kids?" I reminded him with a raised brow.

"That was before I had to chase those little trolls up the coast and into the Pacific Northwest." Edward said dryly. "It's amazing how a bazillion hour long drive will change your opinions on life."

"It really is." I said and then felt myself blush when our gazes met and his eyes were so impossibly, breathtakingly green. Butterflies soared in my tummy. To hide my embarrassment I gestured to Seattle, spread out before us like a Hallmark Christmas card.

"So…" I continued shyly. "What are we going to do for the next six hours?"

-***-

A/N: again, in the real book they do go to Seattle. Ironic, huh?

**review please**. NO MORE REVIEW LIMITS.


	10. Chapter 10

hello everyone.

im sorry about no updating fo so long. lots of personal issues (like getting the computer taken away from me for my grades..) but better late then never, right? anyways here's my second most favorite chapter in this book. it's more than half way done now..): i can't predict how many chapters are left but probably like five or more. idk really. now i'll try to update more often but i can't make any promises.

anyways you know the drill. enjoy.

I DO NOT own twilight or it's characters. And I DO NOT own Ex-mas by Kate Brian. I am simply not creative enough to get my own story line.

**Chapter 10 **

Old Vintage/Retro Shop

Seattle

December 23

4:47 P.M.

Bella POV

"I'm not sure," I said in the most serious voice I could manage, keeping my voice down so I wouldn't end up getting any more dirty looks from the other shoppers. "I think it really is you."

I exploded into giggles.

"I know, right?" Edward asked grinning like the Cheshire cat. He threw his hip out and posed with a pouty lip-serious expression. He flipped up the fur-lined hood. "I don't fear fashion, I embrace it, girl! Mmmmhhhmmmm." He said in a high pitched voice, snapped his fingers in a zig-zag motion.

We had decided we were way too far north to mess with the cold in our Southern CA clothes. Edward parked the car at the Amtrak Station and we shivered our way over to an old, outdated clothing mall- which was happily just across the highway. Then we had procceeded to walk into an old vintage/retro clothing store that was full of used clothes all the way back in the fifties, and try on winter clothes.

But only the most ridiculous winter clothes we could find. Like the down-stuffed ski overalls Edward had first tried on. Or the flanal body suit I'd modeled till the smell of moth balls became too overpowwering and took it off. Or the bright purple and green, floor-length parka Edward was modeling at the moment.

"I d-dare you to wa-walk around in that." I laughed, wiping my eyes.

Edward took another theatrical turn down the aisle, the parka swung out around him like a cape. The pulled the fur hood a little tighter around his face like an Eskimo.

"You have no idea how cozy this is," He told me petting the think-down filled material like he was seriously considering buying the thing.

"You look like Barney's long lost Yetti brother." I pointed out.

"Whatever," Edward pretended to sniff. "But just because you have no vision whatsoever, doesn't mean _I _have to suffer."

I snickered and turned away from him. I trailed my fingers down the rack of winter coats, taking in the different monstrosities. There was an asortment of plaid, ugly bright colors, the fakest fur you've ever seen, and things that should have been illegal for even old people to wear. (Oh no, I sounded like Alice. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that..)

Then I saw it. The thing was so outrageously awful, it demanded I stop and gawk at it. It was royal blue except for across the chest where it looked like a Shetland pony had died and there was lepord print fringes on the sleeves. It was half cape, half coat and had what looked to be a lace train hanging in the back. Grinning widely, I pulled it off the wrack, closing my eyes to gather courage and zipped it on.

"Ta-da!" I cried, jumping from behind the wrack and shocking Edward. His eyes widened and he set down the God-awful puke greenish-brown scarf he'd been looking at.

"Oh, wow," Edward leaned against the closest wrack and gestured for me to twirl for him. I did and threw in a dramatic pose for fun.

"You like?" I sashayed toward him like I was on a runway.

"That…" He trailed off first lingering on the Shetland pony to the leopard, to the cape then continuing, "is the most fantastic thing I've ever seen! Definitely tops Barney's Yetti Brother, I'm sorry to say."

I walked down the overstuffed aisle towards the dusty, grimy full-length mirrors propped up against the far wall in the back of the store. I caught sight of myself in the middle one and was almost paralyzed momentarily. Edward wasn't kidding- the coat was insane.

"This could probably be the coat that ate Seattle."

"Yeah, ate it, puked it back up, and made a coat out of it," Edward said.

"That's revolting."

"And so is your coat." Edward walked up behind me and I watched frozen in the mirror as his long hands came to my shoulders and smoothed their way down my arms. I held in a shiver that threatened to escape, I could almost feel the heat of his hands through the jacket.

_Breathe_, a little voice commanded sounding breathless even in my head. _It'd be really embarrassing to pass out from a guy admiring a coat... Well a cape... A coat-cape?_ Oh God, what's happening to me!

"Who would even wear something like this?" I asked, spreading my arms out watching the lace train fan out like Dracula's cape.

"I think the better question is, who would create something like this in the first place?" Edward asked, chuckling.

I smiled at the sound, then went still when Edward's long graceful fingers made their way up to my neck. I could feel his rough but surprisingly warm fingertips brush against my soft skin. A flash of heat traveled up my body, stopping and fixing itself on my cheeks. I would have been even more embarrassed at how my body was betraying my emotions but I was too busy trying to focus on how to breathe.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. _

He reached down and flipped out the tag behind the collar. I could practically feel his touch all over my body. I glanced up and met Edward's brooding gaze in the mirror and was rapidly aware of my thundering heartbeat, the warmth from his closeness. His eyes bored into mine, like he could see through me, to the secret pain I'd thought I'd kept hidden all these years. I watched my mouth drop slightly and the dazed look in my big eyes.

And then he stepped back, the moment was gone and I felt oddly cold in the warm little store. I turned to look up at him, he was wearing that familiar heart-breaking crooked grin but his green orbs were distant and shielded.

"It has a label, Bella. And you know what that means." He told me.

"What?" I asked him, busying myself by taking off the hideous contraption and re-hanging it in its original place.

"Think, Isabella." He grinned when I frowned. "It means there are _more_."

-***-

We did not buy Barney's Yetti Brother or even the coat that ate Seattle- though Edward made me put it back again and pose (like Victoria Beckham, one foot forward, pouty lips) and took a few pictures with his iPhone for proof.

"Proof? Proof of what exactly?"

"One day when you'll be thinking about that time we went to that old vintage shop and you tried on that coat you'll say to yourself, 'Oh yeah, that was that really ugly coat' but you'll never be able to remember how it had been 'that ugly' instead of just ugly. And when that poor, sad days comes along-" He waved his phone at me, "-I will send you these pictures."

Edward ended up with a perfectly normal black coat that almost looked like he'd owned all his life, along with a gray thick knit wool beanie and a pair of black gloves and he was ready to go. I drug Edward through the small mall and into a Plato's Closet and bought a pair of unexpensive, 'nice'( well atleast that's what I thought when I walked out of the dressing room, asking for Edward's opinion, giving him a view of how the jeans fit from all angles, including my backside which earned a set of widened green eyes, a cleared throat, and a quiet 'They look nice'), dark-washed American Eagle jeans, a small black hooded pea coat (60% off, can't beat that!) and a pair of tan gloves (to match my Uggs).

Outside a light snow dusted the sidewalks and covered the older, heavier inches of snow on the ground. But I couldn't fathom how it was actually snowing now, small, fluffly flakes dancing in the brisk air was they fell from the white winter sky.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, almost scared if I spoke to loud it would dull the peaceful, sparkly snowflakes that swirled around us. I stuck my tongue out and caught a few.

"A lot different from the mall, huh?" Edward smiled down at me, my child-like excitement and behavior making him grin. I laughed because he was so right. Back home, Leah and I went to West Hollywood around this time to experience the Christmas season at the Grove, an outdoor mall. It had Santa's house and workshop, reindeer in the sky, special holiday performances and every other hour or so, fake snow would fall from above. I'd always loved it. _But the real thing was so much better. _

We walked along the busy shopping street and I couldn't decided which made me happier- the colorfully lit shop windows, glittering in all colors of the rainbow, or the crispness of the air around us. I loved the way the snowflakes clung to my coat and found myself giggling as an idea came to me.

While Edward thoughtfully peered into a window of a music shop, I scooped up some snow with my gloved hands and packed it together, just enough to hold.

"Hey, Edward?" I sang and waited till he turned toward me and lobbed the snowball right into the center of his unsuspecting face. "Merry Christmas," I crooned sweetly, wearing a smug expression.

Edward stood dead-still for a moment then wiped his face. He met my gaze and the look in his eyes made me squeal with excitement and terror.

"You better run, Bella. This means war."

We dodged in and out of stores while chasing each other down the street, hiding behind a parked car or tree every once in a while.

"Gotcha!" Edward crowed, jumping over a park bench way too fast and tackling me into a snow bank.

"Oooff!" I grunted as the breath whooshed out of me. "It's not as soft as it looks," I narrowed my eyes at Edward who was sprawled on top of me, "And neither are you." I lunged to the side, trying to ignore the way his hard body was pressed against every inch of mine, and scooped up a handful of snow and _tried_ to mash it into his face.

"Nice try!" Edward said, laughing. He swung his leg over and straddled me, easily pinning my wrists on either side of my head. I struggled to move my wrists out of his steel control but he didn't even budge. I grew frustrated and finally gave up, sticking my tongue out at him. "What's your plan now?" He taunted me.

I gazed up at him. The city seemed to face away around us as I got lost in his moss-green eyes. He never looked more beautiful than he did now: his cheeks ashened from running in the cold wind, his gorgeous lips curved up into a big grin showing off teeth that were as white as the snow around us, his bronze locks spiking up in front of his beanie, and his eyes sparkling more than the ice crystals in the air. My body molded into his in the most perfect ways, leaving me breathless. He leaned closer, bringing those perfect lips closer to mine. My heart stopped beating. He moved closer.

Is this really happening? He gave me that crooked smile and I held my breath as the butterflies swarmed my tummy.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a hand come up.

Then there was frost and ice on my eyes and nose and snow in my mouth- and Edward was whooping with laughter.

"I'm going to anilhate you!" I promised threateningly and scrambled to my feet. My cheeks were stinging and chilled as Edward laughed louder and jumped out range. He took off running and damn him, he was fast!

I ducked my head and charged after him.

"Muahahaha!" I laughed evilly in triumph minutes later when I nailed him from my hiding place, behind a tree, from a good distance. "You forgot- I used to kick ass in Little League!"

"I didn't forget, how could I? The only girl with a good arm but couldn't run through a base without tripping to save her life! Remember that time you made a home run but ended up falling head first into the home plate! Man-" I cut him off as I barreled into him for making fun of my clumsiness. He picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder with ease as if I weighed ten pounds instead of one hundred and ten. He pretended to throw me into traffic, which made me scream and beat his back with my fist until he set me down, still looking unfazed and we wrestled for a few minutes. I had to prop myself up by a tree once I wiggled out of his grasp in order to catch my breath. He took my moment of weakness as a chance, he didn't need a breather, he was hardly winded! He leaned down to pack a snowball, the winced. He looked down at his knuckles, flexing them. I looked down too and what I saw made me gasp. Edward's knuckles were raw, red, and two were split open and bleeding. The fresh cut left a streak of red on the snowball.

"Edward, you're bleeding!" I yelled concerned, watching the blood ooze from the cut. Then the scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

Rust and salt.

Blood.

The world around me started to spin, the lights blending around me looking like a merry-go-round. My stomach flopped making the bile rise in my throat but I dizzily clenched my teeth to keep it down.

"Bella!" I saw the ground coming up to my face and dizzily pondered how this was possible.

Then the world went black.

-***-

Edward POV

"Hey, Edward?" Bella's voice sand sweetly bringing me out of my daydream, about the wedding and how I played our song for Bella, as I looked at the music shop window. I turned my face to her voice and was immediately hit with something freezing and wet. It exploded onto my eyes and cheeks once it hit my nose, also filling it with ice. "Merry Christmas!" She cooed with a very smug smile on her face.

After the momentary shock wore off, I wiped my face with my sleeve.

_She's going down_. I stared at her with my game face and she squealed in terror before running off.

"You better run, Bella. This means war."

I chased after her for a couple of minutes dodging people on the street, hiding behind cars and trees as she tried to hit me again. Finally I caught her and tackled her into a snow bank. She tried to get me in the face but merely hit my arm since I was sprawled on top of her small soft and warm body.

"Nice try!" I laughed, before swinging my leg over her and straddling her. I pinned her wrists at her sides and watched with amusement as she struggled to get free. I hated to admit it but I was a man, and I was straddling a beautiful girl, so dammit it I didn't enjoy every second of it.

After giving up and sticking her tongue out at me in a childish way I taunted her, "What's your plan now?"

Her gaming tactic changed and she stared intensely up into my eyes. Her long brown waves were fanned out above her head, her pink lips were parted, and her warm brown eyes melted like chocolate pools. I realized how her body molded into mine from below me and for a moment I enjoyed it immensely. Hello, I am a guy. But then I wondered if this was just her way of throwing me off, this was a game.

So I switched my tactics too, she wasn't getting out of this one. I leaned closer to her face, watching her eyes widen and her full lips part a little more. My mouth was dangerously close to hers, I could feel her warm, sweet breath fanning my face.

Can't get distracted… all a trick… do not kiss her!... find the will…the game…perfect, pink lips…don't get distracted…the game…DO NOT KISS HER!

The only way I could stop myself was by putting my hand in the snow beside me, and the cold snapped me out of the hypnosis. Grinning crookedly that I'd won, I flung the snow into her face and jumped off her before I could jump on her again. I whooped in delight at her flushed face.

And the chase began again. I ran and she chased, I ducked, she hid, then she got me from a distance and she cheered in triumph till I reminded her of our childhood. She barreled into me from the teasing and it only made it easier to lift her tiny body onto my shoulder with ease. I pretended to almost throw her in traffic and she beat his tiny fists on my back till I set her down, then we started to wrestle. After a minute of squirming her way out of my grasp, I leaned down to get another snowball when a sharp pain shot through my knuckles on my right hand.

I looked down and noticed the knuckles were raw, red, and already bruising but the biggest problem was the way my two knuckles were split open and gushing blood.

The smell permeated the air and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella move.

Sway.

What's wrong with her? Is she ok-

Oh God, how could I forget that?! It's the only thing that ever caused her to stop, run away, or make her sick.

Blood.

And there was a lot of it right now.

I focused on Bella now, hiding my right hand behind my back. Her body swayed side to side, her face as white as the snow with a light tint of green to it, her jaw clenched, her eyes glassy and dizzy looking.

"Bella!" I shouted concerned as her body swayed too far too the left causing gravity to pull her down. I caught her with my left arm before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp.

"Bella!" I yelled again, holding her by her tiny waist close to my side. "Are you okay?"

She opened her chocolate-kiss eyes and focused them dizzily on me.

"I think I need to lie down," She croaked. Carefully, so not to make her even more dizzy, I lifted her into my arms bridal-style, first winding her arms tightly around my neck, and walked over to a bench where I set her down. She decided then she wanted to sit up and slightly swayed to the side. I caught her quickly.

"Bella? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I forgot how much blood affected you. Do you need me to get you some water? Something to eat? You look so pale, I'm so sorry. How are you feeling? I could get you-" I rambled on concerned as hell, asking her if she needed anything. If she did, I'd do anything to get it for her. She looked so pale and weak, unlike the hard as stone Bella I always see.

Bella held up a small, shaky hand.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. Edward. What happened to your hand? Are you okay?" Bella asked, staring at me with a concerned frown on her face.

The girl just passed out, almost threw up, took a face dive towards the ground, and is asking me if I'm okay. She's insane! Always caring for others instead of herself, acting like…

The Old Bella.

Stunned by my discovery I glanced back down at my hand quickly before re-hiding it behind my back. After I'd punched Fido, I realized my hand was bleeding and a bit sore (okay.. a lot sore…) but I cleaned it up with some napkins from his car the sneakily at a gas station in the bathroom when Bella fell asleep. She didn't need to know, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Until now, I'd completely forgotten about it.

"I'm fine." I repeated her words.

"Yeah, except for the fact your hand was just gushing blood, "Bella shuddered, then a though occurred to her and she stared horridly at me. "I-I didn't do that to you, did I?" She whispered hoarsely, concern leaking in her voice.

"No! Not at all, you didn't do anything, Bella." I assured her. I didn't want to tell her this and make her even more angry, but she hadn't even winded me let alone made me bleed.

"Then what happened?" She asked me worriedly, her brow wrinkled over her eyes.

I straightened. Should I tell her? What if she gets mad at me? What if she tries to _defend him_? Oh man, I couldn't take it if she tried to defend that lousy piece of-

"Tell me, Edward." Bella said softly, gazing deeply into my eyes with undoubted concern.

"I… I didn't just take the keys from him." I shrugged casually, never breaking eye contact.

Get ready to face the music.

She looked puzzled, her head cocked slightly to the side, her brow furrowed. "So you…what? I don't get it."

"I suggested the one way he would make it up to you was to help us out. I mean It was the least he could do from being all over that skank right in front of you." I said disgustedly, the smirked at the next thought. "He was happy to help."

"You _suggested_ this…" Bella spoke watching me carefully, and her eyes flickered behind my back, to my hand. It stopped bleeding but was still extremely sore and swollen now. She raised her delicate eyebrows at me. "How exactly did you 'suggest' this?"

Well, here it is. No turning back now. After this she'll probably call you stupid, defend Muttly, and never speak another word to you the rest of the trip. No seeing Bella's perfect pink lips spread into that pretty smile, no more watching Bella's doe-like eyes light up with emotions, no more seeing that beautiful blush creep across her cheeks, and no more hearing that sweet wind chime laugh I was now addicted to hearing. I loved that lau-

Wait, love?

Do I love her laugh? Smile? Eyes? Lips? Fiery and stubborn personality? The way she became a child again today? The way her body melted into mine? The way she fainted at the sight of my blood? The way she held on tightly to me? The way she had concern in her eyes at the thought of me being hurt?

Do I love those things?

Of course.

But do I love her?

I-

"Edward?" Bella asked, again. Oh, right. Reality.

"I punched him." I said defiantly, unashamed because I wasn't ashamaed. "Then I kind of demanded his car keys."

Bella stared at me. My emotions were raging inside me. I kept myself as in control as I could trying to ignore the negative thoughts the seized my mind.

How had I gone from hating her, to wishing she wouldn't hate me? How is that possible? After all we've been through? How could I possibly care if she hates me?

I don't know but I do.

I looked up at her again.

Silence.

I knew it. I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have even said a-

"Well good-riddens," Bella said finally while I stared at smiling face in awe. "He deserved it."

"Yeah, he did." I quickly agreed. My voice was serious, gentle and most of all: protective. At that moment I promised no matter what happened, I would always protect Bella, if her smile was my reward.

I wanted to make her smile again.

I grinned devilishly up at her as I bent down to gather another snow ball.

Bella, feeling a surge of energy after her faint, ran.

It was now all clear to me, everything I needed to know. The reason why it mattered so much to me if she hated me or not. It had been staring me in the face all along.

Bella ran around, dodging my attempts smiling and laughing.

That sweet wind chime laugh that I was addicted too.

That sweet wind chime laugh that I _loved_.

-***-


	11. Chapter 11

**hey people. so sorry it's been a while. and sorry this chapter isn't going to be long but if i added more it would take the main focus off of what this chapter is about. so yeah sorry about that. anyways you know what to do. **

**by the way, i saw The Last Song, thursday and friday night and all i've got to say is YOU NEED TO SEE IT! (for me, it ties with new moon.) i read the book last week and then went to see the movie and it was incredible. i used to love miley, then she went down the wrong path and made me mad, so i got annoyed with her, but she was AMAZING in this movie. i was really surprised, she stepped it up big time. And that guy liam? he is HAWT with a capital HA! for real, hes really really really really really hot. but anyways enough of my babbling. read the chapter. **

**I DO NOT own twilight or it's characters. And I DO NOT own Ex-mas by Kate Brian. I am simply not creative enough to get my own story line.**

**Chapter 11**

Perk-O-Late

Seattle

December 23

7:37 P.M.

**Bella POV**

The afternoon passed in a whirlwind of snow and Christmas lights and soon it was getting dark. I realized I was starting to get cold, even though Edward and I had been running around all afternoon playing like hyper, eight-week old Jack Russel terrier puppies.

"I'm beginning to remember why I love the sun so much," I said as we walked down the street full of last minute shoppers. The wind bit at my nose and made my toes curl.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, his cheeks still red form the last handful of snow I'd managed to rub in his face. "Snow is nice and all for like, a day, but I like being able to surf in February."

"You don't surf." I frowned trying to picture Edward loading up in a van with Jake and his college buddies to go 'hit some waves'. I couldn't see it.

"_Cha man_," Edward mocked sarcastically. "I always love to surf with the _dudes_. Even though they're not the sharpest _brahs_ in the shed."

I laughed at his impression, it was good, maybe a little too good, but really funny since he'd always been a very serious person. Edward drifted to a stop outside a small café that seemed brighter than the others. It's window was lined in blinking, rainbow colored Christmas lights. A bright, neon yellow sign was above the awning, that was drooping from the snow, above the door, that had the café's name and a lighted red coffee cup with a brown light to make it look like coffee and white lights in squiggles above it to make it look like steam. It was very cute.

And I suddenly had a craving for a French vanilla latte with extra whipped cream.

"Look," Edward pointed to a handmade sign posted below the café name on the front window. "Open mic night."

"You left your guitar in the truck, though," I protested.

But Edward only smiled and pulled the door open, gesturing for me to go in, in front of him.

I pause a moment and the wind picked up again. This time brushing against the back of my neck. Not wanting to freeze to death anymore, I walked in and cherished the warm, cozy shop with a permanent coffee bean scent in the air. The lights were dimmed, the long golden-brown light fixtures were lighting up the counter and casting a glow for the rest of the room, along with the candles lit at every table in the shop. The walls were warm dark chocolate browns and dark golds matching the tan, beige, and brown furniture. Occupying the furniture were Seattleites dressed in clothes from as normal as jeans and sweaters to hippie dresses and punk-rock hair.

"Grab us a table, and I'll get you a drink," Edward said from beside me.

I nodded my head and started for the tables remembering how last night I hadn't even let Edward buy me a snack even when I was hungry. _Had I really turned down _food_? What was I thinking? _

I weaved my way through and found a small booth towards the back. I plopped myself down into the cushy seat and peeled off my now un-needed coat. I glanced around again, this was a really cool place. The coffee shops back home in L.A. were usually filled with jerks or business men with laptops who bought the most expensive things on the menu and took up the best tables all day long, pretending like everyone cared how rich and important they _thought_ they were.

But the _Perk-O-Late_ seemed to be full of a laid-back, hipster type crowd. There were all kinds of people in here, all mixing together and yet blending nicely. There was a small stage set up in the back, straight back from the window and on it stood a punk-rocker chick with blue hair who was singing and strumming on an acoustic guitar.

_Edward is much better. _

I jumped a little when Edward appeared, as if summoned, and placed two heavy mugs piled high with whipped cream on the table. I felt myself blushing as if I'd just been picturing him naked or something.

Which I then proceeded to do, not having much trouble remembering the shirtless beach picture I'd seen at his house yesterday, and _really _felt my cheeks burst into flames.

_Simmer down, pervert! _

Edward eased into the booth. "What's going on up there?" He asked, his eyes dancing with amusement as if he already knew.

_Thank God for the millionth time this trip, that Edward can not read minds! _

I reached for the mug closest to me.

"Mmm," I moaned inhaling, a little embarrassed by how husky my voice was. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward whose eyes widened and darkened. I cleared my throat. "A French vanilla latte with almost more whipped cream then coffee, I smell." It occurred to me then that he hadn't even asked me what I wanted. I faltered, mostly forgetting my embarrassing moment, my gaze rising to his.

_He remembered. After all these years, he remembered. _

"Almost," Edward replied softly with an almost shy smile.

I had to look away then to catch a breath I'd been holding. My eyes were too hot and his saw too much. So to distract myself I dug my spoon into my drink and brought up a big hunk of whipped cream. It was the really good kind-it tasted homemade while being incredibly thick and sweet. I licked it up like ice cream.

"This has to be the best whipped cream I've ever tasted," I said normally breaking the intense moment.

Edward drank a sip from his own but he was practically buzzing with energy. He unzipped his jacket and hoodie, leaving him in that snug fitting black t-shirt. It was almost like déjà-vu to see it again. _Had it really only been yesterday he was wearing that same shirt, glaring at me in his basement? _It felt like a lifetime.

"Wanna go up there?" Edward gestured to the stage where the punk chick concluded her song and everyone applauded.

"Up where?" I played dumb.

"Come on," He grinned at me. "We're in a different state so I don't think if you sing with me here it'll affect your _'California will be swallowed up by the sea before I sing with you, again.'_"

"Oh, that," I replied embarrassed and bit my lip. "I guess I did say that, huh?" I took a sip of my drink letting the sugar and cinnamon linger in my mouth from the whipped cream.

"Well, yelled it, is more like it." But he was still smiling.

I blew on my coffee: it was burning hot. And so were my cheeks.

"Impressive memory," I mumbled and decided not to bring up what he said: that if I wanted to go join the zombies like Leah Clearwater, then to go ahead and do it. But not to worry about singing with him ever again, because he'd rather never sing again than sing with me.

"Are there any chances you'd reconsider?" Edward asked quietly, doing that unfair thing with his eyes.

I shook my head, looking away from his unwavering gaze.

"If you want to, go ahead. I'm a better audience member."

He shrugged and I had to blink a few times down at my latte to clear the sudden fog in my eyes. When I looked up, Edward had already talked the punk chick out of her guitar and was setting up on the stage like he owned it. I sat back in my chair and waited to lead the cheering section.

"Hey," Edward said. "I'm visiting from California. Thought I'd play a few songs." He strummed a chord then smiled that killer, crowd-pleasing crooked smile of his. "Oh, yeah," He said. "I'm Edward."

A table of girls near the stage broke into applause. I shook my head.

_I'm not even going to comment on that. _

I knew Edward wouldn't have any trouble owning the whole coffee shop. _Edward lived and breathed stage._ And he could read any crowd better than anyone I'd ever met. Which was why he took one look at the hipster-but-not-too-hip crowd and played an acoustic, slightly faster version of Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl". The crowd loved it.

"_I ain't no hollaback girl_," Edward sang in his smooth, velvety voice. Three guys in skinny jeans leapt up, cheering and started to sing along.

I was stunned. So Edward _did_ listen to pop music! Enough to sing a Gwen Stefani song word for word.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch him or hug him.

_Maybe both. _

"You _guys_ are fantastic," Edward joked to the guys in skinny jeans and the crowd cheered and laughed. "But I feel like something is missing," He said and searched the crowd with mischievous eyes. "I think I need a front woman."

"Me!" A girl jumped up and cried, her gothic hair swinging around, her blood red tights gleaming.

"I would," Edward said with the flirtiest grin and ran a hand through his untidy spikes of bronze that made his eyes impossibly green.

_He's flirting with her! That b-_

Hold up. _Am I jealous?_

I watched the goth girl grin back at him and bat her eyelashes.

_Yes. Yes I am. _

I sat back and crossed my arms glaring at the goth girl with the full scowl and stink eye.

I watched with satisfaction when Edward looked away, unfazed with her blatant flirting.

"But," He continued. "I have a feeling that girl in the back would be _perfect_."

His eyes found mine and he pointed to me. The whole crowd swiveled around to me. I froze, my cheeks immediately catching fire.

"Her name is Bella," Edward told the coffee house. "And she has something she wants to sing for you, but," A dramatic pause. "She's shy." Edward cooed. The crowd '_awwed_' in my direction, like I was some little kitten at a pet store.

I was going to kill him. No first, I wanted to die, then come back from the dead, and haunt Edward for the rest of his life,_ then_ kill him slowly and torturously.

"Bel-la! Bel-la! Bel-la!" The crowd chanted.

_Uh-uh! There is no way I'm doing this. Stop it! I'm not going to do it! _

"Bel-la! Bel-la! Bel-la!"

"Don't be shy, be a warrior woman!" A chick with purple hair yelled.

I got up and stalked over to the stage, ignoring the cheers and wolf whistles. Ignoring the way Edward's eyes flashed dangerously to the guys who gave the cat-calls. Ignoring the way my blush was fixed permanently on my cheeks.

"You. Are. A. Dead. Man." I growled when I got up on the stage, furious and embarrassed. Looking out at the eager, awaiting crowd, I felt my heart rate increase double time and my stomach fill with anxious butterflies. "And I hate you."

Edward smiled at me with twinkling eyes, unfazed. "That's code for 'I love you.'" He told the audience.

"Ow, ow! Woooo-hoooo!" They whistled thus increasing the flush on my face, something I thought was impossible by how beet red my face was now.

But before I could retaliate, Edward started playing the opening chords of that old song I knew by heart.

_Our_ song.

-***-

**Edward POV **

I played the opening chords of _our_ song and found myself forgetting the crowd full of men who were eying Bella like a juicy steak (assholes) and lost myself in Bella's chocolate pools. They reminded me of a time when we were lying on my bed on Friday nights, singing this song together.

Those days were long gone, but when I smiled at Bella and she smiled back, none of that seemed to matter. I nodded to her and she started to sing.

I was shocked how easily she remembered the words and how easily she slid back into singing with me. Something I'd been dreaming about again since we ended, though I'd never told anyone that.

"'_Let me just say that gifts are cool, though allergies make me a fool,'"_ We sang together. _"'Roses are red, violets are blue, and animals are better off in the zoo.'" _

We easily picked up our familiar harmony and I had to admit I loved it. I missed the happiness I got of having Bella's melodic voice alongside mine, weaving through it beautifully. We sounded so perfect together, so effortless. It was never the way I remembered it. My memories hadn't done us justice.

"'_Maybe this spring fever will pass, maybe I'm acting like an ass,'"_ We sang to each other and to the audience. _"'Maybe the flu will do us in, and maybe your heart's not mine to win.'"_

When the song was done, everyone is the coffee house leapt to their feet. Bella laughed in delight and turned to me.

But whatever words she'd been about to say, died on her tongue the moment she looked into my eyes.

I was gazing deeply down at her, trying to show her with my eyes that she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and ever would see. From her extra curly seventh grade hair, to our perfect harmony and everything in between. She was always in there, and she was always beautiful. I saw it all. I loved it all.

The air around us was thick and the audience faded into nothing. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. How much I _needed _to kiss her.

I slowly lowered my mouth to her perfectly full and pink kissable lips, keeping her beautiful eyes the whole time. They showed nothing but happiness, passion and _impatience_? Grinning crookedly, I leaned down even further sliding my hand into her silky brown waves and touched my lips to hers gently.

A shock of longing ran through my body.

Her lips were familiar and yet different. They were soft and sweet and tasted like vanilla. They molded against mine in ways that left me breathless.

I knew from that moment on I'd never be satisfied kissing someone's lips who weren't Bella's.

She kissed me back, heedless and happy, shaking slightly and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her, which I gladly let her.

The audience went wild.

"Encore!" They yelled.

_Encore, indeed. _

-***-

so here it is. they kissed. FINALLY, right? i chose edward's pov of view for this cause more people voted for him but don't worry, i have bella reflect on it too. well please leave a review. they make me happy. and if you have any questions PM me or if you just want to talk about the last song, that's cool too (: i'll try to update in the next two weeks but we'll see.

**so until the next update: love. peace. & chicken grease, lint lickas! (:**


	12. Chapter 12 REAL CHAP

hey guys. sorry this took so long to get out! i typed up the wrong chapter by mistake. so anyways here it is.

don't forget to check out my new story (chapter two will be posted tomorrow) and leave a review!

**I DO NOT own twilight or it's characters. And I DO NOT own Ex-mas by Kate Brian. I am simply not creative enough to get my own story line.**

**Chapter 12 **

Outside Perk-O-Late

Seattle

December 23

9:32 P.M.

**Bella POV**

I could feel the slap of the cold winter air the moment we stepped back out on the sidewalk, leaving the warm, cozy atmosphere of the coffee shop. The difference this time was, I didn't care. I was warmed from the inside out. And it had nothing to do with...

_Edward slowly lowered his perfect mouth to mine, keeping my eyes the whole time. We gazed into each other's eyes: his were so incredible, such a dark, vibrant green, full of emotions I could barely register in my foggy mind. I was rendered breathless. _

_My only thought was that I wanted him to kiss me. I _needed_ him to kiss me. And he was going too slow!_

_He must have read the impatience, clear as day, in my eyes and finally closed the too-big gap between our mouths. _

_The moment his soft, smooth lips touched mine, a shock like static ran down my back and curled my toes. He kissed my gently, his big, warm hand sliding into my hair softly. He handled me like glass; his touch was so careful and gentle. _

_The emotions running haywire through my body were mind-blowing. I craved more of his cinnamon flavored lips and hard body. _

_Shaking slightly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up against me. I kissed him back, heedless and happy. _

_From that moment on, I knew one thing and one thing only: I would only ever want Edward's lips against mine for the rest of my life. _

Okay, okay, you got me! So of course that had to do with the warmth in my body. But you kiss Edward Anthony Masen and tell me it doesn't make your head spin!

I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back and it was so easy and effortless. Then again, neither of us had stopped smiling since we stepped off that stage.

Edward kissed me again, right there, on the sidewalk.

Cupping my face between his hands, he took his time, letting his lips linger on mine. Fire coursed through my body when his lips parted and he continued the kiss. My hands greedily tangled themselves into his thick bronze hair. It was silky and soft in between my fingers. When he kissed my deeper, I welcomed the electric shock from his addicting mouth and tugged at the roots of his hair, enough to make him groan softly into my mouth.

My heart leapt into my throat at the sound and I hungrily kissed him back until he pulled away.

His eyes were dark and beautiful when he grinned crookedly at me in wonder and chastely kissed me once more.

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the stage lights," Edward murmured, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. I trembled with pleasure.

"You didn't hear me complaining," I giggled like a little school girl and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him this time.

The snow swirled around us as I kissed him slowly. It all felt so surreal: it felt like we were stuck in a Christmas Snow globe, just the two of us, kissing and holding each other like nothing else in the world mattered.

When we pulled away, we were both breathing heavier and grinning like mad fools. Edward slung his arm around my shoulder and I loved the way I could feel my body molding into his. It was crazy how well we fit together, come to think of it, we always had. It was like we were made for each other, a puzzle incomplete without the other piece.

"Hmm, it does seem pretty real," Edward drawled. "But I might have to check again." He winked at me.

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him. I really liked this flirty, goofy Edward. Actually I more than 'liked' it...

I glanced down at my watch and my stomach dropped with a sickening lurch and I stopped dead.

"What?" Edward asked, his fingertips dancing across the back of my neck, leaving goose bumps and a trail of heat in their wake.

"Oh my God," I managed to squeak out. "Edward, the train! It's arriving in ten minutes!" I almost screamed in panic.

Edward cursed loudly and rudely enough to attract the offended stares of two women who happened to walk by at the wrong time. Then Edward grabbed my hand and linked his fingers through mine quickly and was tugging, running, slipping, and sliding down the wintry Seattle sidewalks, weaving in and out of the crowds of people doing their last minute Christmas shopping.

"How could we let this happen?" I cried.

Edward didn't respond till we came to a halt at the traffic light. He bounced up and down on his feet impatiently.

"We can't let them get past us here," Edward said in a low voice. "If they find a way to sneak across the border..."

My stomach filled with dread.

"They'll be in Canada. And we don't have passports." I finished flatly.

"Exactly," He agreed. "We're screwed."

The traffic light changed.

"Better run," I said.

So we did.

-***-

I was out of breath and even Edward was breathing hard when we reached the Amtrak Station. He threw open the door and I collided with his hard, muscled back, almost knocking the wind out of me as he came to a halt.

Edward muttered something and used his arm to lift me over a pile of suitcases he almost tripped over.

"They're everywhere!" I groaned as I looked around the station. It seemed like the entire city of Seattle was hanging out here. It was almost Christmas Eve Day, after all.

I skirted around the porter's trolley, bruising my shins somehow in the process, only to narrowly avoid getting knocked down by a couple who refused to separate their clasped hands.

We wove our way through the thick crowd of people, fighting to get in front of the big arrivals board. I glimpsed at the track number, next to the bright orange digital clock time: 9:39

"Follow me!" I shouted, running faster than I ever have in my entire life. There was no time to think that according the board, the train was _arriving._

I pumped my arms and legs faster and faster, with Edward sprinting ahead of me vaulting over another pile of luggage.

_We're never gonna make it in time! _

I could hear the tick-tock of the clock to the countdown of the end of my life in the back of my brain.

We skidded to a stop at the end of the platform and saw that the train was still moving, pulling into the station at this very second. The moonlight gleamed off its shiny exterior.

"Thank God," I sighed with relief. My heart still pounding away in my chest and my stomach flipping anxiously.

Edward pulled his beanie farther down onto his ears. "We don't have them yet."

The good news was: the train ended its run in Seattle, so everybody had to disembark. No games this time like back in San Jose. The boys would have to get off the train to get on the one headed into Canada. I knew that didn't mean other games wouldn't be played though_. I'd be an idiot to underestimate Emmett now. _

We moved together down the platform as the train's doors opened and passengers began to rush out. They traveled in packs, lugging bags and suitcases behind them, smooshing together at the train doors. There were so many people. _How were we going to pick out just two?_

"Crap," Edward muttered.

"Just look for short people," I said as I scanned the crowd for Emmett's dark brown curls.

My heart sank. The platform was a zoo. Singles and couples leaving the train, families embracing each other, because it was Christmas. I scanned the crowd for what felt like forever. _Was it bad to have your heart beating like a hummingbird's wings for more than ten minutes?_ I saw kids with red hair, blonde hair, dark skin, freckled skin, green eyes, brown eyes, short ones, tall ones, fat ones, skinny ones, but none that were Emmett or Jasper.

"Did we miss them?" The crowds were thinning out now and I was starting to panic.

Where were they? Were they hiding somewhere on board? Could they have done something _really_ stupid like jump off the train before it hit the station? My stomach twisted further when I treated myself to an image of Emmett leaping from a moving train, hitting the frozen ground...

_No. We will find him. And Jasper. That's it. Nothing else is possible. _

But there were so many people. Children. The noise was unreal. Too many big coats and bags and not enough room.

Panic spread through my stomach and took up residence as a lump in my throat.

They could be right here in front of us and we'd never see them.

Then something caught my eye. A patch of green in the crowd. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward, look." I pointed to a bench.

He looked. I couldn't move for a moment, too busy taking in the sight of Emmett. His blue eyes were wide and worried. Him and Jasper were huddled together on the bench. Emmett was holding his backpack in his lap like it was a teddy bear, chewing on his lower lips nervously. A trait we shared, I now noticed.

I narrowed my eyes at his expression.

_He should be nervous. _

"Come on," Edward said in a rough, velvet voice. He sounded like a grown-up. A pissed off grown-up. But his eyes showed something else.

I realized he didn't seem to consider the outcomes as he strode towards them at an angry pace.

I did consider them, though. What if Emmett bolted? What if he claimed Edward and I were abducting him? I wouldn't put it past him by this point.

But maybe Edward did consider the bolting problem because he gestured with his long hands for me to go around one end of the bench while he took the other. They looked so small and pathetic as the big crowds passed around them. Keeping our eyes on each other, we circled the boys, until we had them cornered.

"Oh," Emmett said when he saw us.

"Oh?" I echoed, all the tension and panic leaking out of my body. "That's all you have to say?_'Oh_?'"

But I wasn't as made as I expected to be. In fact, looking at his brown curls and big blue eyes on his chubby face with a chocolate smudge on his rosy cheek, I did something I never intended to do the moment I saw him.

I hugged him.

The feeling to hug was accompanied by the urge to strangle him as well. He was maddening but he was my little brother and I couldn't deny that I was glad to have found him in one piece.

Emmett was shocked at first but after a moment, he wound his arms around me and buried his face under the base of my throat. The feeling of Emmett, safe in my arms, caused me to choke up and tears filled my eyes.

_He was okay. He was okay and here. _

_...And close enough for me to beat him into a bloody pulp!_

I was still infuriated with him.

I pulled away and scrubbed my tears away with the back of my hand, ignoring Edward watching me, and put my hands on Emmett's shoulders and leaning down so we were face to face.

"How could you do that, Emmett?! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay, but I could just... GAH! Why did you do that?" I yelled.

"I had to rescue Santa! I still do! It's an emergency!" Emmett cried, his eyes wide and serious.

"Santa can take care of himself," Edward interjected, flicking a look at me. He had one hand on Jasper's shoulder and I couldn't tell if he was giving him some kind of almost-guy hug or if he was just making sure Jasper didn't take off again. Both, probably.

"But-"

"He's been around how long now?" I asked following Edward's lead as he started to walk through the crowd propelling Jasper before him. Emmett let his sneakers scuff against the floor more than necessary but followed too. I stayed slightly behind him, ready to tackle him to the ground if he even so much as _thought_ about running for it.

"The ice caps!" Jasper cried, his dark green eyes (exactly like Edward's...well we can see whose going to be the next lady magnet...) wide and his wavy, blond hair (funny since no one in Edward's family had blonde hair) shaking with his head. "What about the ice caps!"

Edward threw an exasperated look over his shoulder at me. His meaning was clear: You made this mess, clean it up.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Guys," I said as we stepped out onto the street in front of the station. The cold Seattle twilight around us. "Are we talking about Santa Clause here or what?"

"So?" Emmett grumbled.

"Does he or does he not possess flying reindeer?" I asked in my best _are you dumber than Paris Hilton?_ voice. "And does he or does he not have an entire workshop of elves?"

Jasper looked adorably hopeful behind his rapidly fogging Harry Potter glasses. But Emmett just scowled.

"So what?" Emmett demanded. "What does that have to do with Global Warming?"

"I think Santa can handle himself," I said with a dramatic sniff. "He manages to make Christmas happen every year. He flies around the world and delivers presents to billions of houses. Plus he knows whose been naughty," I gave him a pointed look. "Or nice. What's a little warm weather compared to that? Are you doubting his mad skills?" I finished incredulously.

Emmett's scowl turns into a small smile at my last question. I'm speaking his language now.

We arrive at Jake's car. Em and Jasper stare at it in confusion.

"My sister's boyfriend's car," Emmett said after a minute, rolling his eyes at Jasper like that was a punch line. Jasper sighed in commiseration.

I glance over to see Edward bristle at the word _boyfriend_. His jaw was clenched and his eyes darkened.

"Not anymore," he growled.

_Funny, he looks even more attractive jealous_, I thought with a blush.

"Just get in," I ordered them.

Instead of getting in the passenger seat though, I walk around to the back of the car and lean against the bumper as I stare at the moon. And instead of hearing Edward tell me to get into the car; I hear the click of the doors lock. I turn to see Edward holding the key pressing the button on the little control pad. We ignore the grumbles and protests from our brothers inside the car.

"Everything okay?" Edward asks softly once he takes in my, I'm-trying-so-hard-not-to-cry-and-look-tough-instead expression.

"Yes," I manage to croak out.

"Then why do you look so sad?" He asks and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up against his chest, with his back leaning against the car. He leans his chin on my shoulder as he waits for me to answer. This of course takes me a while to remember, momentarily forgotten by his touch.

"That's just it. Everything's okay now," I sniffle and try to push away the stinging in my eyes. "I mean you probably think I'm so emotional wreck right? Why on Earth would a girl be crying if everything was okay? But I'm just glad it is. Like this journey after Emmett and Jasper. Anything could have happened to them, and it would have been my fault. Because I was being a stupid, selfish, spoiled brat." I said trying to keep the water from falling down my face.

Edward listens quietly, patiently moving his hands up and down my arms in a soothing motion.

"I just want to be so mad at myself and yet I can't. Because also from my being a selfish brat, it brought me to see the guy Jake really was." Edward stiffened at his name but I had to get this out. "At first I was so mad and upset... I though Jake meant everything to me..." Edward started to pull away but I continued quickly to get the wrong idea out of his head. "But he didn't. And I'm relieved he cheated on me. I'm relieved I won't have to pretend I love him, anymore. And I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been in my whole entire life because being who I was brought us together on this journey. Brought me to realize I'd never loved Jake. Brought me to realize that I...I..." I stopped speaking when my throat closed up. The tears were dangerously close now...

"That you what, love?" Edward whispered quietly, sweetly in my ear. The tears started flowing at _love_.

"I still care for you, need you, and want you more _than anything in my life_. That's why I just can't be mad at myself. I can only be happy. If I had never acted so childish, Emmett never would have ran off with Jasper, we wouldn't have had to go find them together, and I'd never be feeling what I'm feeling right now. And it's the best feeling."

Edward is silent. And now I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way? He pulls away from me and the tears fall harshly in big fat drops down my face but, he spins me around to face him and cups my face in his hands.

"I feel the exact same way," Edward whispers, smiling so beautifully and happily, I cry harder.

"Really?" I croak out my vision blurry.

"Of course. Why do you think I left the scolding part to you? If I would have had to do it, I would have ended up thanking him and having a victory touch-down dance with him and Jasper." Edward chuckled and I laughed.

"And you've never been stupid or selfish. You've always been you. Sweet, caring, beautiful Isabella Swan. It may not have been present for a while, but it's always been there. And hopefully it always will be."

"But," He continued. "About the spoiled brat thing… well…" He trailed off mockingly.

I laughed through my tears and punched his shoulder.

He pretended my punch hurt him with a whiny "Oww" and grinned down at me.

Edward wiped my tears away gently with warm fingertips, then kissed my forehead and leaned his against it. His hands rested lightly on my hips and I automatically rested my hands around his neck.

"Bella?" He asked quietly after a moment.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?" Edward asked somewhat shyly, grinning crookedly at me. It made my heart thump even more unevenly. I ignored the fact that I probably look terrible and puffy-eyed, and red-nosed and told him the truth.

"Like you even need to ask." I smiled at him, losing myself in his jade orbs.

He leaned in and when our lips were less then a millimeter apart, we heard a chorus of,

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Get a room!"

"Nasty!"

"I'm officially scarred for life!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"Oh hush up!" I yelled at them, glaring over Edward's shoulder.

Edward's mouth quirked up at the corner like he was fighting a smile.

"I love that snotty voice of yours. Especially when you use it good instead of evil."

I really wanted to close the distance between our lips now but I caught Emmett and Jasper watching us through the back window with grossed-out faces. And more importantly we had about eighteen hours to drive through if we wanted to beat my parents home by tomorrow night.

So I leaned in and whispered huskily in Edward's ear, "Later.", my lips brushing his ear for effect.

He shivered and I was thrilled I had that kind of power over him. But then the way his eyes rested on my lips hungrily reminded me who had more power.

We reluctantly disentangled ourselves from each other and walked back to the front of the car. He unlocked and opened my door for me and smiled crookedly at me when I said thanks, stuttering my heartbeats. Then when Edward got into the driver's side, I remembered Emmett's escapades and clicked the child safety lock.

"You didn't have to do that," Emmett replied sulkily.

"You're lucky you're not bound and gagged in the trunk," I told him without turning around. Edward started the car.

"Fine but I want McDonald's," Emmett said.

"Well, I want you in the trunk," I say throwing a glare over my shoulder at him as Edward pulled out into traffic and started the long drive toward home.

Emmett's mouth twitched like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or pout.

"If you don't put me in the trunk, I'll give you your phone back."

I realized as soon as he said it that I'd completely forgotten about it. How weird. Especially when my dad threatened to have it surgically removed from my ear.

Everything I'd forgotten in Edward's presence all came back to me in a rush, making me dizzy: the party I "grudgingly" let Alice throw. Jacob's betrayal. My entire life at North Valley High, that I'd stopped caring about somewhere in Oregon the night before. Even now, remembering everything that had been so critical to me, I felt an odd distance from it all.

I wasn't even sure I wanted the phone back. It was like I was almost afraid to reccconnect with it, with who I was when I had it.

But maybe I'm just being crazy; my old self was what got me into this in the first place. And I was happy about that. Besides, I could handle a phone.

I stared Emmett down, extended my hand and waited.

"Fine," Emmett sighed dramatically and slapped the phone into my hand. "But if you put me in the trunk, I'm telling."

"Go ahead," I suggested. "And be sure to explain how you happened to be in Seattle in the first place."

"You'll get in trouble!" Emmett warned.

"Sure," I raised my eyebrows. "But so will you."

When I faced forward again, Edward was grinning.

"What?" I whispered.

"I told you," He said, looking at me with a glint in his eye, then turning back to the snow-covered road. "It's that voice." He said huskily and winked.

I flushed finding it hard to breath then settled back into the seat and tried to get comfortable for the long drive ahead of us. I fiddled with my phone a bit but checked my messages when Edward was pulling out onto the freeway.

I blinked at the screen.

I had thirty-eight new text messages and eight voicemail. All from Jake.

I opened the first text after making sure Edward was still scowling at the traffic. It was dated the night before, right about when Edward picked me up in Jake's car.

_I SUCK. SO SORRY. CAN'T APOLIGIZE ENOUGH. PLZ CALL. I LOVE YOU. _

I gulped in a quick breath. I looked over at Edward again. Our song played in my head. I felt that warmth inside me catching fire within. I could still feel his tingling kisses on my lips, his hands against my skin. I could see the way he looked at me, like he truly saw me.

Then I stole a glance down at his bruised knuckles. When Emmett and Jasper weren't looking, I took Edward's bruised hand off the wheel and into my hand. I brought it gently up to my lips and softly gave each bruised knuckle a butterfly kiss.

Edward started at me with an expression so passionate, my face flushed. His expression held awe, shock, happiness, and _love_.

His eyes burned into mine, before mouthing "Later" with much eviction.

When he released my eyes, I scrolled through the menu and, with one last peek at his bruised knuckles that were lying gently in my small hand, selected DELETE ALL.

-***-

love it? hate it? review it? please (:

only like two chapters left guys ); and maybe an epilogue?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! it has been too long and im so sorry for that. Huge writer's block. Seriously. It was terrible but now im hoping im back on track and hopefully you all havent left me ): i guess you could give your thanks to Stephenie Meyer for me writing this. So since two years ago in March, i dsicovered Twilight and the Twilight Saga so i decided as tradition, I'd reread the series. I havent finished it yet, since i've been soo busy but when i do read i read a lot. and then i kept thinking of Midnight Sun while I read Twilight. There hasnt been a lot of talk about it lately, so i figured i'd do some research hoping to see that she'd changed her mind and started writing it again. But alas no, and my heart broke. And i thought about it, how unfair it was to readers to do that. like dont get me wrong i love SM but really? to leave them hangin' like that? not cool. so here i am everyone(: i couldnt just leave you guys hangin! your reviews mean the world to me. so thank you very much. and here everyone, is the long waited for Chapter 13. **

**I DO NOT own twilight or it's characters. And I DO NOT own Ex-mas by Kate Brian. I am simply not creative enough to get my own story line. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 **

CA ROUTE 118 WEST

December 24

6:05 P.M.

* * *

**Bella POV **

As I pulled off the 405 South onto the 118 for the final freeway push toward our hometown, I felt a flush of victory. Sure, it was Christmas Eve, and night had fallen again, and my poor butt felt like it would be asleep for the next six months from sitting for so long, but i was almost home. A miracle. My belly filled with anxiety and adrenaline.

Or maybe that was the Chicken McNuggets.

It was also nice that Edward was sprawled out in the seat next to me, his sexy body inches from mine. Whenever Emmett or Jasper weren't looking we were constantly finding ways to subtly touch each other by brushing fingers, holding hands, anything that kept our bodies connected. His emerald eyes warmed every time they met mine, making it impossible to look away let alone breathe from their beauty.

He awoke a couple minutes later, groggily and looked around dazed as he stared at the road in front of us, a smile lighting up his face when he realized how close we were to home. He rubbed his five o'clock shadow and I had to look away before I was tempted to reach my hand over and stroke it with my fingertips. Emmett and Jasper were wide awake and I'd never live it down.

_Buuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzz _

I looked at the consoule and saw my phone lit up and vibrating in the cup holder.

"Bella?"

Of course, it was Renee.

"Hey, Mom!" I chirped, looking at Edward widening my eyes, my whole body was tense.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Renee cried, and I laughed, relaxing a little- my mom was such a nut sometimes.

"You too!" I smiled, unable to help myself and got lost a little in the excitement.

"How did the weekend go? I seemed to miss you every time I called, Emmett said you guys made some cookies together- how sweet."

I glanced at Emmett in the rearview mirror. Clever little thing, I admitted a bit awed. I would have been more proud, if he hadn't put me through hell this weekend.

"It's been great, and yeah, those cookies were pretty good!" Emmett giggled in the backseat, and I winked at him.

"So everything is as it should be, correct?" I could picture her, her arms crossed, brow raised in suspicion.

I was exhausted, this facade couldn't last much longer. So instead of making up a long speech of all the other fun things we'd done and etc, I just sighed and said, "Yes, Mom. Everything is fine."

"Good to hear, also your father and I are making great time. We'll be home a couple hours earlier than we expected. So I'll see you soon!"

My stomach fluttered with panic. _Soon? _

"Soon?" I gulped. "Uh, I mean, that's great! Can't wait to see you guys!"

"Put your brother on the phone real quick so I can tell him the good news," Renee continued and as I handed Emmett the phone in the backseat, I floored it.

"Um... Bella," Edward said hesistantly, sitting up fully. "You're going a bit too fast, don't you think?"

My gaze flickered over to him then back to the road. Yeah coming from the guy who practically off-roaded in his Chevy and damaged it enough that we had to stop at a garage to get it fixed.

"My parents are almost home, Edward!" I yelled panicky, scowling at the road as I wove in and out of traffic. _Come on people, its Christmas Eve, don't you have places to be? Drive faster! _

"I understand. I really do, but Bella, you really should slow down.." Edward said calmly, and I wanted to reach over and strangle him.

"Edward. I will slow down when my parents walk in the door to find Emmett and I, relaxing watching "_How the Grinch Stole Christmas' _eating the cookies that we supposedly made together," I said slowly and quietly, trying to keep myself in check.

How does he not understand this? Does he not know what kind of trouble I can get in for this? Oh wait, he doesn't. His mom isn't as controlling and crazy as mine.

"Bella-" He sighed.

But didn't get to continue, as a loud, blaring alarm sounded. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw flashing red and blue lights.

"Oh, crap," I groaned loudly, banging my head on the steering wheel. I tried to remind myself to breathe. _Deep breath in, slowly let it out_. Next to me, Edward sat up straight running a hand through his wild locks and sucking in a deep breath as well, his expression grim.

"This can't be happening. It can't be. They said they'd be home soon, we don't have time for this!" I was on the brink of a panic attack.

Edward kept quiet, biting his lip his eyes looking troubled. I didn't have time to ask him what he was worried about because the police officer had made his way over to my window and tapped on the glass, gesturing for me to roll my window down.

"License and registration please," he said, his face seemingly very familiar as studying the situation, using that business-like, intimidation voice that I had come accustomed too by living with a cop. I swallowed hard and dug around in my wallet and pulled my license out with shaking hands as Edward rifled through the glove compartment looking for Jacob's registration.

Which was when it hit me.

I handed over both items and tried to keep myself composed till the cop walked back to his car.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" I whispered, then grabbed Edward's arm panicking. "What if Jake reported his car stolen? We could get arrested! Oh my God. Oh my God, were going to die. First we'll get arrested, then we'll die. My parents will kill me."

"Arrested?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

"Sweet!" Emmett crowed, " Do you think we will get fingerprinted?"

Edward and I didn't find the situation as "sweet" as they did.

"Considering the fact that I punched him and took his keys, he probably did report it stolen," Edward's voice hardened. "That's why I told you to slow down."

Was his voice accusatory or was it just me? I was already panicked enough, the right thing he should have done was grab my hand and tell me 'Everything is going to be okay' even if it wasn't the truth. My panic boiled into anger.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I completely forgot how you decided to punch and steal my boyfriend's car," I said sarcastically. All feelings of being mean were out the window at this point. How could I have let this happen? How could I have gotten my hopes up for getting home on time unscathed, and fall in love with Edward all over again? "I'm just the stupidest person alive, right? Because I forgot like any other normal human being would. And I didn't hear you telling me why to slow down. So yeah, I guess it is all my fault. As usual, huh?"

"What's the matter with you?" Edward frowned at me.

"Me? ME?" I dropped his warm arm, feeling like I'd been burned. "I wasn't the one who punched a guy and stole his car, a guy who happened to be my boyfriend, and I'm getting the blame? That's rich, Edward."

Edward's eyes blazed. He snorted so loudly and sarcastically I could have ripped his head off. "Well maybe if you hadn't started dating such a prick in the first place, I wouldn't of had to punch your precious _boyfriend_." His voice sneered on the last word and something flickered in his eyes, but disappeared back into the hard, cold look. "Did you really expect anything else?"

And just like that, we were sucked back in time, three years ago, back to the middle of our nasty post-breakup conversation outside the café, right after Edward found out what I'd done with my weekend. _Jacob Black? Edward sneered, like he was saying Adolf Hitler_. He stared at me like he hated me, like what I'd done made me the worst person ever.

But this time, I was done caring if I'd hurt Edwards feelings. This time, I wanted too. I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me years ago with his cruel words and pushing me away before, trying to deal with his fury and pain about his parents, leaving me no other choice but to escape.

"Well, why do you think I did it?" I sneered back, facing him fully, taking in his crazy hair and _screw you _expression. How had I overlooked this? So what if he was still as beautiful and hot as he used to be? He was still the same, only he was very good at masking it. "Why do you think Jacob was so appealing to me after all those years with _you_?"

"No, that's rich, Bella," Edward snapped at me. "That's a question I've asked myself multiple times, and the explanation I get back is always the same. You wanna know what it is?"

"Well obviously you want me to know," I said acidly, fighting off the feeling of déjà vu. We'd had this conversation before, hadn't we?

He looked at me then, no traces of that powerful love that had been in them the past day. No, this was much colder, meaner and it sent my stomach plummeting into my gut.

"You're vain and selfish. Or at least you choose to be. It must have been a relief to go be with someone else who only required attention to be given to him and not returned. Someone who didn't care about you being yourself. And look, you're so dedicated to that lifestyle now that you had to be reminded how much you used to love to sing." He said all of this so calmly and nastily, like it was rehearsed. Like he'd been practicing to say it to me all these years.

"That might have hurt more if it had come from someone a little bit less self-righteous," I threw at him, lying. It really hurt. And only furthered my anger to hurt him more.

"That's hilarious-" He started humorlessly before I cut him off.

"You think you're above everyone else. Do you really think that every single person at North Valley High is a mindless zombie, and yet somehow, you Edward Masen, have seen the light? Does believing that make you feel special? Make you think that you're better than everyone else? Well guess what Edward: You're not. You're not special. You're no one. And that's all your ever going to be. So go ahead and keep thinking that, see where it gets you."

A brief, charged silence filled the car as we glared at each other, neither one of us wavering. My heart hammered painfully in my chest and I wasn't even listening to the cars zooming past on the freeway, rocking the car slightly. In the backseat, Emmett and Jasper sat quietly, with deer-in-headlights looks drinking in the fight with silence. If I hadn't been so mad I would have been embarrassed.

"I might be a no one, but at least I'm not someone who endangered my brother's life or someone elses for that matter, over a party." Edward finished, snidely.

I opened my mouth, ready to explode a few choice words, when movement by the window caught my eye.

"Here you go, Bella," the officer said gravely, with a tinge of dissapointment as he said my name. He knew me?

"Thank you, Officer…" I murmered politely as I studied his nametag. "Uley! Officer Uley, I'm so sorry about this…" I was embarrassed now, and even more worried. This man worked with my father. What if he told him about it? And just when I thought this day couldn't get better.

Officer Uley held up a hand, "I understand it's Christmas Eve and those boys need to get ready for Santa, and here's my Christmas gift to you. A warning. I wont tell your father," I internally sighed with relief and Edward relaxed slightly beside me and I wished the officer would have cuffed him at least. For being a jerk…"But if this happens again, your father will hear about it. So slow down, got it?"

"Thank you, Officer Uley," I breathed.

But the victory I felt for escaping more heaps of trouble never appeared.

I pulled out back into traffic, twenty minutes from home. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 6:32 P.M. Edward stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched tight and his hands balled up into fists. I also glared at the road ahead of us and didn't even bother to say a word. I was done. Even Jasper and Emmett surprisingly stayed quiet.

We'd beaten all the odds. A train, to devious eight-year-olds, and the California Police. But the awful words Edward and I had said to each other ruined it all.

There was no taking them back.

* * *

Swan Residance

LA

December 24

6:50 P.M

* * *

I took the corner much faster than I should have but Edward didn't even flinch. He sat stoicly: stone-faced and silent. I didn't even get why. He got to say what he wanted. I was the one who didn't. But I didn't care.

I pulled into our driveway and braked in horror. I clenched my hands on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, not sure what to do, but fighting the urge to bolt from this car and run far, far away.

My parent's car sat in front of the garage. The lights were on all through the house.

My parents were definitely home.

And my day just got a whole lot worse.

Tears prickled in my eyes for the second time tonight. How could we have gotten so close just to lose at the last second?

"Mom and Dad are home!" Emmett cheered.

"Yay," I said with dry enthusiasm.

"Do you want to come in and help us decorate our tree? We do it every Christmas Eve," Emmett asked Jasper in his excited voice.

I squeezed my eyes closed, praying it was a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. I opened my eyes. It wasn't.

I waited for Edward to make a snide remark to make me feel worse, since he always did that. But he didn't say a word. Just unlocked the backdoors and herded the boys out, discarding his Salvation Army coat in the backseat, as if he couldn't stand to look at it for what memories it brought back. I did the same, without a second glance and followed them.

Outside, the wind blew carrying that salty smell of the ocean, whistling through the wind chimes, the air much warmer than Seattle's but still chilling me to the bone. I crossed my arms as if it could protect me from the cold and my parent's wrath that was definitely awaiting me inside.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jasper squinted up at Edward.

Edward looked at me, a chill in his eyes and raising his eyebrows. I didn't even glance his way. I looked down at Jasper.

"Sure, come one in," I mustered a smile and led them all inside.

Maybe with Edward and Jasper there, my parents screaming and yelling could be put on hold for awhile. I didn't feel bad about putting Edward in the middle of it. After what he said to me, I didn't give a damn about him.

_What about what you said to him? _A voice whispered in my mind, sadly. I forced it back and walked forward with my head held high.

_I'll deal with you later, conscience._ I mentally whispered back, harshly.

Emmett and Jasper ran into the house ahead of us, and Edward and I followed noiselessly.

It was incredible after all that had happened, everything was still the same. The house was exactly how I left it. Nothing was disturbed, the hard wood floors still polished, the vases not holding a speck of dust, the pictures still in place on the wall, and the rugs still swept and clean.

I heard voices coming from the family room and tried not to hyperventilate. _I'm going to die. I will never see the light of day again. They will ground me forever. _

The boys took off at full speed toward the family room and I walked slowly behind them trying to ignore Edward's silent, disapproving stance behind me.

I was so focused on not paying attention to anything so I could function right, that I found myself standing in the family room in front of my parents, blinking rapidly in confusion when I saw standing with them…

"Jacob?"

All though, I didn't see Jacob standing in front of me. I saw him back at that party his hands all over that girl, practically inhaling her. I had no idea why he was in my house.

But it couldn't be good.

Jacob was talking to my parents, my vision went fuzzy and a dull ringing started in my ears. My heart pounded frantically. Jacob obviously told my parents what happened. That I'd been all over the country chasing down two eight-year-olds using his car that Edward stole from him- after assaulting him.

How was I ever going to explain this?

I looked in up time to see Renee walking towards me, her face smooth and eyes bright. She gave me a quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek, then smiled.

_Huh? _

"Hello, Edward," Renee said with… warmth?

"Hello, Mrs. Swan," Edward said with that politeness. He nodded at Charlie, "Sir, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Renee cheered happily, while Charlie only nodded from his stance against the mantle above the fireplace. His expression was serious, always on the job, but he looked relaxed. Not like he was going to turn purple with fury and ground me forever.

I was starting to get freaked out.

"So, did you have fun at the planetarium?" Renee asked smiling at me.

My gaze shot to Jacob, as if waiting for a cue he came over then and slung over my shoulder, like he'd never cheated on me, and expected me to snuggle up against him. He seemed so much bigger than I remembered. His arm was bulky and heavy, and he had to angle himself to lean down and kiss my cheek, and I had to fight the impulse to wipe it off. I didn't understand what was going on. What was Jacob doing? He didn't notice how stiff I was standing- or the intense look Edward was giving him. But I saw it, and registered every second of it.

"I told your parents I was taking care of things around the house so you could take the boys to see some stars," Jacob told her. His voice too hearty. Fake. I stared at him. He was no longer the Jacob I remembered. That wonderful creature who effortlessly compelled everyone in the room to adore him, wasn't there anymore. Alls I saw was frat guy Jake, who wasn't as good looking as he thought he was and who had lied and cheated on his high school girlfriend.

I took in with silent enjoyment the major shiner he was sporting on his left eye.

Jacob then reached over and patted Emmett like they were the best of friends when I was pretty sure he'd never even spoken to him once. But he patted too hard and Emmett was caught off guard by the gesture, it sent him stumbling a few feet. Edward reached out and caught him, steadying him, he shot another unfriendly look at Jacob.

But neither of my parents seemed to notice.

They were both too busy watching Jacob smile at me. They loved Jacob. Jacob was smart, steady, had a future, was safe and dependable, and always oh-so-polite.

"Did you have fun?" Jacob asked, squeezing my shoulder slightly in warning. Her parents smiled at her too, waiting for Bella to make up some fictional planetarium trip that Jacob had obviously made up. To confirm that it happened. Emmett and Jasper stayed quiet, waiting for my answer, and Edward gazed at me, waiting as well, and I wondered what he thought of all of this.

Then, I got it. This was my get-out-of-jail-free card. Jacob was covering me. And this was his way of saying he wanted me back. All I had to do was play along, and I would be free the rest of my senior year and head off to college on my scholarship.

_Free. Completely free at last. Not having to pretend to be anyone. I could be myself again. And not be ashamed of it. Or feel like a hypocrite in Edward's precense. _

"You guys caught that Christmas Eve light show special right, babe?" Jacob asked. It was a brilliant lie. My parents would be delighted, slightly shocked but happy to see that I'd taken Emmett for an educational trip.

"Babe?" Jacob asked again.

I felt more than saw Edward stiffen at the word babe. I turned to him hoping he could read my mind. _I can't get in trouble. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Please understand_.

But there was nothing in his eyes. Not the slightest reaction that he understood or anything else. Just that slight mocking gleam. Was he daring me? Daring me to take Jake's side? And lie to my parents? I couldn't tell but it seemed like it.

I did what I had too. I turned back to Jacob and forced a smile.

"Yeah," I said. I turned that same smile on my parents. "It was really cool. We had a lot of fun."

I heard my parents talking again, only this time to Emmett. Jacob took this opportunity and pulled me closer with his heavy arm and leaned down to kiss me.

I had a flash of his lips on that girl at the party. His hands all over her body. I wondered briefly just how many girls Jacob had kissed. I was only one more and the thought disgusted me.

But if he had done that, then why had he come back to save my ass? It didn't make any sense.

During my inner monologue his lips were on mine, and I quickly pulled back not even trying to hide my grimace.

Jake was trying to catch my gaze, but I looked at Edward instead.

His face was frozen. He blinked, but not before I saw the hurt and confusion.

And fury.

I reached out to him before I remembered myself- before I remembered that Jacob still had his beefy arm around me. I dropped my hand back to my side. Edward ignored me completely.

I winced, I could practically hear what he was thinking. That I really was as vain and superficial as they come, he was right, and he was crazy to think otherwise. That I cared more about myself and getting out of here than I did about anything else, or anyone else for that matter, including my brother and most importantly him. That a girl like me, deserved a guy like Jake. That I disgusted him, and the best thing I'd eve done was leave him the first time. I felt a sob build into my chest, along with a hollow feeling where my heart should have been. I swallowed hard.

"I think we'd better be going," Edward said quietly, politely. Too politely. He beckoned to Jasper and laid his hand on Jasper's shoulder. Then he nodded at my parents. He was careful to not look at me or Jake. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"You too," Renee smiled at him, an odd expression on her face as she watched him leave and looked at my carefully composed mask.

"E-mail me as soon as Santa comes," Emmett said to Jasper very seriously. "We'll need to compare notes."

"Totally," Jasper agreed just as serious.

And then Edward grabbed Jasper's hand, turned and was gone.

* * *

**Even though its not the holiday season, review for me please(: also, quick question, would you like an Edward POV for the next chapter or continue in Bella's? I mean Bella already had a POV in the next chapter, it's the part we've been waiting for. But should I also put in an Edward POV as a treat? Lemme know (:**


End file.
